Duo dans le placard
by Lysanea
Summary: ce devait etre un os sequelle de Heero et moi, c devenu 1 fic a chap! que s'est il passé après la nuit mémorable que Heero et Duo se sont autorisés à vivre comme une parenthèse en pleine guerre ? Duo nous raconte et se souvient, caché dans le placar
1. Duo dans le placard

**Titre** : Duo dans le placard.

**_Source_** : Gundam Wing AC

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance, POV de Duo, flash back, un peu d'humour…

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, sauf Cento !

**_Pairing _**: Heero/Duo, Trowa/Quatre (allusion)

**_Personnages_** :_ Heero Yui, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton (allusion), Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Réléna Darlian Peacecraft (allusion) + Cento. _

**_Résumé_** : une sorte de séquelle à mon précédent os sous forme d'os (c'est intelligent, ça) ; après la nuit mémorable que Heero et Duo se sont autorisés à vivre en pleine guerre, comme une parenthèse, que se passe-t-il pour eux ? Duo nous raconte et se souvient, caché dans le placard de l'escalier…

**_Notes de l'auteure_** : désolée pour les deux ou trois gros mots glissés dans la fic… J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Décembre AC 196_

Je suis confortablement installé dans le placard à balai, sous l'escalier.

Aussi confortablement qu'on peut l'être, à vrai dire…

Pourquoi moi, Duo Maxwell, ex-pilote 02, ex pilote du magnifique gun dam Deathscythe, ex Shinigami, ex petit-ami de Heero Yui (tous ces « ex » et surtout le dernier sont relatifs) suis-je dans cette situation ?

C'est une longue histoire…

Il y a un an et demi, jour pour jour (ça s'oublie pas), Heero et moi, nous avons fait l'amour.

Au retour d'une mission particulièrement difficile, où il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'on y passe tous, et moi en premier, tous les sentiments qu'on contenait, sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte, depuis un bon moment, nous ont explosé à la figure. Et les barrières dues à notre mission et notre conditionnement ont volé en éclat.

Un joli feu d'artifice, je dois le reconnaître, dont on a été les cinq seuls spectateurs…

Ils auraient été fiers de nous, J & co., s'ils avaient vu les têtes de leurs pantins armés ! Et nos cœurs…

Rien à foutre, on l'a pas volé, ce bonheur…

Trois mois après cette foutue mission et cette putain de nuit -désolé du terme mais voilà- y a eu ma capture…

Après avoir été une marionnette programmée par des savants fous, je me suis retrouvé en rat de labo… Ces abrutis de manipulateurs génétiques, biologistes de mes deux, à la solde d'Oz, ont osé tester sur moi une nouvelle arme. Ils sont carrément entrer dans mon crâne pour me faire croire que ma plus grand peur s'était matérialisée : j'ai plongé dans un monde cauchemardesque où Heero était mort en voulant me protéger. Heero que j'avais « humanisé », et qui avait perdu la vie à cause de ça…

Si c'est pas du pur Shinigami, frappez-moi…

Heero était près de moi, mais j'étais sûr que je ne le voyais qu'en rêve…

Heureusement, Wufei et lui ont été récupérer ce qu'il fallait sur le satellite où la mission a un peu, mais rien qu'un peu merdée, et J & co. ont pu me sortir de cet enfer…

J'ai retrouvé mon Heero…

Enfin, 01, bien sûr…

Qui ne m'appartient pas…

Et n'appartient à personne…

Et puis les armes, les missions, les infiltrations, les combats…

La boule au ventre quand je voyais s'envoler Wing ou lorsqu'il partait seul, le soulagement de le voir revenir, même blessé…

Les rares nuits où on s'est autorisés à dormir l'un contre l'autre, apaisant nos cauchemars…

Parce qu'on en a eu, des fichues missions déstabilisantes et traumatisantes !

Mais on était presque habitués.

Habitués à ne rien ressentir, à ne rien montrer, à continuer en ignorant la douleur physique et morale.

Si c'est pas malheureux…

Enfin, rester tous ensemble nous suffisait parfois.

Mais j'aimais ce caprice qui conduisait chacun d'entre nous dans le lit de l'autre…

Wufei restait un peu à l'écart, fidèle à sa réputation du plus solitaire des pilotes…

Pourtant, quand Heero ne rentrait pas pour cause de mission, c'est dans sa chambre que je dormais, parfois même dans le même lit.

Mais c'était rare, Wufei, c'est un cas aussi, je suis pas suicidaire à ce point.

Je l'adore, mais quitte à mourir sous les coups d'un de mes potes, en punition de mon audace, je préfère que ça vienne d'Heero Dragon des Glaces que de Wufei Dragon de Feu.

Mourir gelé ou cramé, entre deux maux choisir le moindre, je vote Yui…

Bref, tout ça a duré encore trois mois…

Et puis, enfin, il y a eu la fin de cette guerre, la Paix pour tous.

God save the Queen, et tout le toutim, sauf que la Queen en question, ça m'aurait pas dérangé qu'_il _oublie de la sauver de temps à autre.

Bon, je l'ai aidé parfois, mais on peut zapper ces passages sivoupléééé ? Elle les zappe bien, _elle_ !

_Pétasse_…

Oups, désolé…

Bref, ça nous a fait bizarre de passer d'un état de guerre à la paix tant espérée.

Les premiers temps ont été difficiles pour tous, mais on continue de s'habituer à construire quelque chose d'autre…

Trowa travaille à la reconstruction du cirque et son agrandissement, aidé de Quatre, qui reprend peu à peu les rênes de l'Empire Winner. Il est doué et diablement rusé. Je l'ai senti très vite, derrière sa gueule d'ange, c'est un petit démon. Et moi, qui joue les démons, je suis un vrai petit ange, au fond, d'après les autres.

C'est pour ça qu'on se comprend et se complète si bien !

Wufei a passé beaucoup de temps à essayer d'apaiser ses ancêtres ; j'ai pas trop compris son délire, mais je le respecte…

C'est pas pour ça que j'ai arrêté de l'embêter !

On s'est tous installés ici, sur Terre, où on a pris du repos et reconstruit ce qui peut l'être, en aidant ceux qui en ont besoin.

Je retourne parfois sur L2, j'aide Hilde et Howard, m'occuper un peu d el'orphelinat reconstruit.

Au début, je revenais très vite ici, parce que c'est ici, sur Terre, qu'est ma famille…

Qu'était Heero…

Heero qui aidait Réléna, et que je n'aimais pas savoir seul avec elle…

_Pétasse rose_…

Heero, qui a fini par me quitter et partir, après dix mois ensemble, et dont l'absence m'est parfois trop lourde à porter…

Heureusement que les autres sont là…

Comme nous l'avions pratiquement convenu, le lendemain de cette nuit mémorable d'il y a un an et demi, à la fin de la guerre, nous avons essayé de construire quelque chose, tous les deux.

C'était il y a bientôt un an…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Décembre AC 195 _

_Royaume de Sank, Palais Royal, réception officielle célébrant la Paix Universelle._

Heero s'avance sur la terrasse pour rejoindre Duo qui regarde la Lune en souriant.

Il admire un moment la pâle lumière de l'astre se refléter dans les yeux améthyste de son ami.

- Tu peux venir plus près, 'ro… murmure Duo, qui a senti sa présence, comme personne ne sait le faire.

Heero s'approche, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon à pince.

- Ah ! la lune, soupire le natté… Elle est si belle... J'me lasserai jamais de ce spectacle, tu sais.

- Moi non plus, répond l'ex 01, les yeux rivés sur lui.

Duo s'arrache à la contemplation du ciel et se tourne vers Heero, qui le regarde si intensément qu'il en rougit.

Il a eu le droit à ce genre de regard toute la soirée, au grand dam de Mlle Peacecraft.

Mais pour son plus grand bonheur… ainsi que celui des autres pilotes…

- Tu vas retourner sur L2.

Ce n'était pas une question.

- J'ai des choses à y faire, oui, mais… m'y réinstaller, j'suis pas sûr. C'est plus intéressant de vivre avec vous quatre !

- Hn.

- Je suis vraiment content qu'on reste tous ensemble. Ca m'a bluffé que Wufei ait accepté.

- Il l'a fait pour toi.

- Pourtant, je suis celui qui lui en a le plus fait voir, et c'est pas fini ! Il doit être maso, quelque part ! Vivement qu'on emménage !

- Tu pars et tu reviens quand ?

Duo hausse les épaules.

- J'sais pas encore. Je pensais faire Noël là-bas, à l'orphelinat, et revenir fêter le Nouvel An avec vous.

- Je… Je t'attendrai. Comme tu l'as fait pour nous deux.

Duo se tourne vers lui, surpris.

Heero se rapproche encore et entoure sa taille de ses bras pour l'attirer contre lui.

- 'ro…

- Je ne sais pas si on y arrivera, Duo, mais je veux essayer.

- Essayer ? répète-t-il. Vraiment ? Tu parles de ce qu'on a mis entre parenthèses, y a six mois ?

- Hn.

Duo pose ses mains sur ses épaules et plonge son regard dans le sien. L'acier fond sous l'améthyste.

- Tu sais qu'on est que des gosses, quelque part, jetés dans un monde d'adultes, avec l'illusion d'en connaître et d'en maîtriser les règles.

- Je suis un gosse, Duo. Tomber amoureux de toi, ça a été comme une naissance. Il ne me reste qu'à grandir, et je compte sur toi pour m'y aider. Tu veux bien ?

Duo sourit en se blottissant dans ses bras, nichant son joli nez en trompette dans le creux de son cou.

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà entendu faire de phrase aussi longue pour parler d'autre chose que d'une mission, 'ro !

- Et… tu aimes ?

- Je t'aime, toi, répond-il en levant le visage vers lui.

Heero esquisse un sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Je t'aime aussi, baka.

- Hey ! Qui t…

Sa protestation meurt sous le nouveau baiser d'Heero, plus passionné et fusionnel, de ceux qui font oublier le monde autour.

**_FIN DU FLASH BACK_**

Nous avons été heureux, durant ces dix mois, mais quelque chose troublait profondément Heero, quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à atteindre, moi qui savait si bien le mettre à nu, lui, son corps, son âme, son cœur…

On a tout traversé ensemble, mais face à ça, je me suis retrouvé impuissant…

Et il a fini par partir…

Ca fait 3 mois, maintenant, que je me brûle les yeux à fixer l'horizon…

Que je me torture l'esprit avec nos souvenirs…

Que je me retourne le cœur avec cet saleté d'espoir qu'il rentre, qu'il me revienne…

Je l'ai senti arriver, tout doucement, je me rendais compte que ça n'allait pas, qu'il n'allait pas bien même si on était si bien, ensemble…

On a vraiment eu des moments magiques.

Ca nous a même pas étonné de réussir si bien notre installation, aussi bien en couple qu'entre amis, alors qu'on avait à peine 16 ans…

Tout a toujours été si naturel, entre nous cinq et entre nous deux.

Les bons moments comme les prises de tête…

C'est fou, on se connaît par cœur.

Et ce matin-là, j'ai su avant même qu'Heero ne parle, que ça allait être ses derniers mots sur notre couple…

**_FLASH BACK_**

Trois mois plus tôt…

Duo termine de faire la vaisselle et veut rejoindre Heero dans le salon, mais il ne l'y trouve pas.

Il monte dans leur chambre… vide, elle aussi.

Dans le couloir, il croise Wufei.

- Dis, Wu, t'as pas vu 'ro ?

Wufei soupire en entendant les surnoms mais ne relève pas. Il sait que ce n'est pas le moment.

- On est monté ensemble après le petit-déj, mais je l'ai pas revu depuis.

- Bah si tu le vois, tu lui dis que je le cherche, ce serait sympa…

- Ok.

Duo sourit et le dépasse pour continuer ses recherches. Le chinois le rappelle.

- Maxwell !

- Yes ? fait-il en se retournant vers son ami.

- Si tu as besoin de moi… de n'importe lequel d'entre nous, hésite pas.

Le sourire de Duo s'élargit, mais l'inquiétude dans son regard n'échappe pas à Wufei, qui connaît parfaitement ses yeux à force de l'avoir regardé.

- Merci ! fait-il sur un clin d'œil.

Le chinois repart, un peu gêné.

Duo a envie de lui lancer une boutade, mais il sent que ce n'est pas le moment…

Il doit s'occuper de son Heero, et il sait où il va sûrement le trouver.

Il prend la direction du grenier et sourit : l'échelle est sorti, Heero est bien monté sur le toit.

Duo l'y rejoint.

Il s'installe derrière lui, passant ses jambes de part et d'autre des siennes, l'entoure de ses bras et pose son menton sur son épaule.

Heero se laisse aller en arrière, contre son torse, et soupire.

- Ca va pas, 'ro ?

- Non.

Heero a toujours été franc.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu veux m'en parler ?

- Je n'aime pas te faire souffrir, Duo.

- Je sais.

- Mais je vais le faire quand même.

- Je sais aussi.

Heero veut se dégager mais Duo l'enserre plus fort entre ses jambes et entre ses bras.

- On peut rester comme ça, s'il te plaît ?

- Hn.

- Dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire.

- Je t'aime, Duo.

Duo le sait, mais depuis la fin de la guerre, il n'a que très rarement prononcé ces trois mots. Lorsque Duo lui demande s'il l'aime, il lui répond « oui » ou « à ton avis » « comment je te supporterai sinon ? » et son éternel « hn ».

Mais il le lui montre de bien des façons, qui lui sont propres, que Duo a appris à reconnaître.

Et avec son corps, aussi, beaucoup…

Comme il aimait leurs fougueuses étreintes, leurs nuits passionnées, la fusion de leur corps et de tout leur être…

Heero pose ses mains sur ses bras qui l'entourent, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

- Je t'aime, mais je n'y arrive pas… C'est trop difficile, cette vie qu'on a, c'est pas pour moi, pas encore. Je me sens à ma place à tes côtés, tu donnes un sens à chacun de mes jours, tu es ma raison de vivre, mais je ne m'y fais pas. Il y a tout le contexte et je n'arrive pas à m'adapter.

- Heero…

- J'ai essayé, je te le jure, mais si on continue comme ça, je… je…

- Tu vas me détester ? avance-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Heero se détache et lui fait face, prudemment parce que le toit glisse. Il prend son visage entre ses mains, cherche son regard et sent son cœur se serrer ; la douce lumière améthyste est en train de s'éteindre...

- Tu m'as donné toutes les raisons du monde de te détester, de nombreuses fois, pendant cette guerre, je n'en ai _jamais_ accepté aucune. Je ne pourrais jamais te détester, Duo. Mais gâcher ce qui nous lie, j'en suis capable, bien malgré moi. Je suis si maladroit… Et c'est tellement précieux pour moi, que je refuse de prendre ce risque.

- Alors, tu… nous deux… murmure-t-il en baissant les yeux.

- Je m'en vais, Duo.

Duo replonge ses yeux améthyste dans le bleu nuit de ceux d'Heero.

- Comment ça, tu t'en vas ? Tu vas t'installer chez Réléna, c'est ça ?

- Baka, qu'irai-je faire chez elle ?

- J'en sais rien, moi… Vous êtes très liés…

- Oui, mais pas comme tu l'imagines et le redoutes encore aujourd'hui. Je m'en vais, mais je sais pas où, encore. J'ai juste besoin de partir, de comprendre certaines choses... Pour mieux construire avec toi.

- Tu as vraiment besoin de partir pour ça, on peut pas t'aider ? Je jure que je te laisserai tranquille ! J'en suis capable…

- Je sais, mais non, Duo. C'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Duo soupire et niche son visage au creux de son cou, les faisant frissonner tous les deux.

- J'ai pas eu besoin du don de Quatre pour le sentir venir. Mais c'est difficile… Tout comme c'est difficile pour moi de te voir, jour après jour, te débattre avec cette ombre qui t'empêche d'être heureux et de profiter vraiment de nous.

- Cette ombre, c'est mon passé, Duo. Je n'ai jamais été qu'un soldat, sauf dans tes bras. C'est là que j'ai compris et que tu m'as montré que j'étais un homme, en faisant naître des sentiments si forts dans un cœur si froid et fermé.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Baka… C'est toi qui devrait m'en vouloir. Pardonne-moi, si je te donne l'impression de ne pas t'aimer assez…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, c'est pas ce que je pense ! le coupe-t-il en secouant énergétiquement la tête.

- Si je t'aimais assez fort, et je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne, j'arriverai, on arriverait ensemble à casser mon conditionnement en entier, à faire qu'être avec toi me suffise, sans demander autre chose. Comme Trowa, Quatre et Wufei. Comme toi…

Duo se redresse et passe ses mains dans ses cheveux, le décoiffant encore plus, si c'est possible…

- Nous avons subi un entraînement et un conditionnement similaire, mais non identique, 'ro. Nous avons chacun notre vécu. C'est difficile pour nous tous de ne plus être soldat, ça fait bizarre. Mais on a autre chose. Trowa a le cirque et Quatre, Quatre a son héritage à assumer en mémoire de son père, et l'amour de Trowa, Wufei doit honorer ses ancêtres et apaiser leur colère, qui semble éternelle… Moi, je t'ai, je dois prendre soin d'Hilde et remercier Howard, il y a les orphelins sur L2 qui comptent aussi sur moi. Toi, tu m'as, et tous nos amis, tu dois protéger Réléna mais elle s'en sort très bien. Ca ne fait pas beaucoup, alors que tu as été si indispensable, pendant la guerre ! Combien de fois, jusqu'aux derniers instants, le sort de l'univers a-t-il dépendu uniquement de toi et de ta capacité à accomplir une mission ?

- Sans la guerre, on a pas besoin de moi, c'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire. Je ne sers à rien.

Duo lui caresse tendrement la joue et pose son front contre le sien.

- L'homme n'est pas fait pour servir à quelque chose comme un objet, on a trop longtemps eu ce rôle, 'ro. On a plus besoin de 01, 02, 03, 04 ni de 05. On a pas besoin de 0I, non, mais de Heero, oui. Du jeune homme que tu serais devenu sans cette guerre, de l'homme en devenir que tu es au fond. Tu es quelque un d'exceptionnel, Heero, bien au-delà du soldat. Je t'ai montré que cet homme existait, cette nuit-là, et durant tous ces derniers mois, mais c'est à toi de l'imposer, mon Hee-chan. Alors, si tu dois partir pour ça, pars te débarrasser du Perfect Soldier, abandonne le loin d'ici. Et reviens-moi, 'ro. Parce que je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi. Je sais qu'il ne se laissera pas faire, il a sa fierté, l'enfoiré. Je l'ai souvent combattu, rappelle-toi. Je viens encore de perdre. Mais je m'efface pour lui laisser une chance de partir la tête haute. C'est aussi une part de toi que j'admire et que je respecte.

- Arrête de faire le con, Duo.

- Je plaisante pas, ' ro. Je te laisse partir, je te laisse le temps qu'il te faut, mais tu as intérêt à me tenir au courant, parce que ma patience à des limites. Si tu ne reviens pas, je te retrouverai. Si je dois combattre de nouveau 01, je le ferai sans hésiter. Quitte à réveiller Shinigami.

- Baka…

- Toi-même… murmure-t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement.

- Je suis désolé, Duo, désolé que ça se passe comme ça. Tu es… tu…

- Chuuuuut, fait-il avant de poser se lèvres sur les siennes, encore une fois. Je t'aime, Heero. Ne l'oublie jamais. Tiens, prends ma croix, que le Dieu auquel je n'ai jamais cessé de croire te guide et te protège.

Il détache sa chaîne de son cou et la pose dans sa main.

Heero referme le poing et l'attire contre lui.

- Ai shiteru, Duo.

Heero l'embrasse encore, longuement, et le sert fort, tellement fort.

Il embrasse les larmes qui coulent sur son visage, tendrement.

Puis il se lève et s'en va.

Duo replie ses jambes sur son torse et entoure ses genoux de ses bras, posant son menton dessus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entend le bruit de la moto.

Il la regarde s'éloigner et emporter au loin une part de lui, de son cœur.

La moto disparaît rapidement, mais Duo a toujours le regard rivé dans la direction qu'elle a prise.

Le temps passe, il n'en a plus la notion.

Soudain, il sent des bras autours de lui.

Quatre ?

Non…

Ce parfum où le sucré et l'épicé se disputent la note de tête…

Wufei…

Sa surprise ne dure qu'une minute et il accepte le réconfort que lui propose son ami, en se blottissant dans ses bras et pleurant comme ça ne lui était plus arriver depuis très longtemps…

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Wufei a été incroyable, avec moi, depuis le départ d'Heero. Il s'est révélé d'un réconfort inattendu, mais salutaire.

M'offrir autant de fois le bâton pour se faire battre, me donner tant de fois l'opportunité de l'embêter, uniquement pour que mon esprit soit occupé à autre chose que remuer mon chagrin d'amour, ça a été une réelle preuve d'amitié de sa part.

Quatre et Trowa m'ont beaucoup soutenu et continuent de le faire, mais cette situation a crée des tensions, au début.

Je ne sais toujours pas si Quatre a réagi ainsi parce qu'il était jaloux de ne plus avoir l'exclusivité de me réconforter et de me soutenir, mais il a très peu apprécié que Wufei et moi, nous nous rapprochions autant.

Je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui, il m'apprend des techniques de combat vieilles comme la Terre, il m'apprend à respirer, et même à méditer. C'est pas facile, je suis une vraie pile, mais j'avoue que quand je sombre à cause des souvenirs avec Heero, me transformer en lotus me permet de repousser le chagrin et la vague de tristesse.

C'est devenu un rituel, on médite ensemble, même si je ne tiens pas longtemps.

Dos à dos ou face à face, je finis toujours par perdre patience ! Je l'observe alors et mon regard perçant fini aussi par avoir raison de sa concentration.

Ce qui est drôle, c'est que j'ai parfois été interrompu dans ma méditation, et que j'ai donc pu comprendre ce que ressentais Wufei, quand je l'embêtais, avant, en lui faisant le même plan. Du coup, j'ai encore moins de scrupules qu'avant à le faire… Je sais, c'est totalement paradoxal, mais je le suis un peu moi-même !

Duo qui médite, ça ferait hausser le sourcil gauche d'Heero, pour le coup…

Wufei a vraiment fait des miracles, avec moi.

Concernant cette tension du début, comme je vais de mieux en mieux, que j'accepte mieux la situation, sans oublier Heero, bien sûr, elle a un peu diminuée, et Quatre a arrêté de faire des remarques.

Mais je sens parfois son regard lourd de reproches sur Wufei.

D'ailleurs, ce matin, j'ai entendu Quatre dire à Wufei qu'il voulait lui parler, après sa réunion.

Là, pour le coup, j'ai senti comme une décharge électrique dans l'air.

II est maintenant 14h, et Wufei est dans le salon, il attend Quatre, qui ne va plus tarder.

Je suis censé être sorti récolter les premiers jouets donnés pour les orphelins de L2, Noël approche à grand pas. J'ai accompli une partie de ma mission, mais j'avoue que la curiosité m'a fait déléguer cette tâche à un ami, pour revenir au plus vite avoir une chance d'assister à cette discussion demandée par Quatre.

Demandée, avec cette intonation et son sourire d'ange, mais ce regard qui n'admet aucun refus, c'est plutôt ordonner, quand il s'agit de Quatre Raberba Winner….

Donc, voilà comment je me retrouve dans ce placard sous l'escalier, un visuel rendu uniquement par un maigre espace entre les deux portes légèrement ouvertes, mais avec un son parfait, confortablement installé depuis déjà vingt minutes…

Enfin, le bruit d'un moteur, puis des pas, une clé dans la serrure, et la porte qui s'ouvre.

- C'est moi ! fait Quatre en suspendant son manteau.

- Dans le salon, répond Wufei.

Je vois Quatre s'avancer.

Wufei est en tailleur sur un coussin, à même le sol.

Quatre s'assoit sur le fauteuil, face à lui.

- Merci de m'avoir attendu, Wufei.

- Ça a été ?

- Oui, je te remercie.

- Il y a du thé sur la table.

Quatre se sert une tasse et boit une longue gorgée sous le regard de Wufei.

- J'ai reçu des rapports assez inquiétant dont je dois te faire part, mais avant, j'aimerai mettre certaines choses au clair avec toi.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu sais que je n'apprécie pas ce que tu fais vis-à-vis de Duo.

- Oui.

- Pourtant, tu continues, malgré ce que je t'ai dit.

- Tu as le droit d'avoir ton avis, que je respecte.

- Tu me déçois tellement, Wufei. Tu parles d'honneur et de justice, de respect, je ne vois plus aucune de ces valeurs qui forçaient notre admiration, chez toi.

Les poings du chinois se crispent sous l'insulte.

Duo est estomaqué.

Il ne pensait pas que Quatre pouvait parler ainsi et attaqué un des leurs de cette façon.

Il se reprend, fermant son esprit pour ne pas que Quatre devine sa présence à cause de ses émotions trop fortes.

- Nous n'avons visiblement pas les mêmes définitions de ces valeurs, _Quatre Raberba Winner._ Ce que je fais et que tu me reproches, je le fais en accord avec moi-même.

- C'est bien pour ça que je suis déçu, Wufei.

- Tu as besoin que je t'explique certaines choses. Je déteste ça, parce que j'ai l'impression de me justifier. Mais je le fais pour Duo, uniquement pour lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait à subir les conséquences d'un malentendu.

- Parle.

- Tu m'as reproché, il y a peu, d'avoir cherché à remplacer Heero dès les premiers jours après son départ.

- Oui. Tu as profité de la douleur et de la faiblesse de Duo pour te rapprocher de lui. Tu profites du besoin d'affection qu'il ressent, tu cherches à combler le manque créé par l'absence d'Heero. C'est honteux, Wufei. Heero n'a pas quitté Duo, il a juste pris ses distances pour qu'ils puissent construire quelque chose, il veut juste être digne de son amour… Et toi, tu profites de ça…

Wufei laisse échapper un petit rire.

- Je fais justice, Quatre, c'est tout.

- Justice ? répète le blond.

- Je montre à Duo toutes les possibilités qui lui sont offertes. Il est plus juste qu'il sache exactement ce à quoi il renonce en étant avec Heero. Pourquoi devrais-je m'effacer devant Heero ? Parce qu'il l'a aimé le premier ? Qu'il a eu le premier le courage d'avouer ses sentiments ? N'était-ce pas plutôt une opportunité ? Parce que Duo l'aime ? Et alors ? Je lui montre simplement qu'il peut aussi m'aimer, et que je peux le rendre heureux. Si Heero revient, il aura au moins le choix en ayant tous les éléments face à lui.

Quatre ne laissa rien paraître, mais il était sidéré par les propos de son ami.

Il en reconnaissait leur logique, même si ce mode de raisonnement lui était tout à fait étranger.

- Tu ne peux pas séparer un couple sous prétexte que l'un des deux serait peut-être mieux avec un autre, c'est leur choix ! C'est pas correct, Wufei. Ils sont ensembles, ils s'aiment, pourquoi t'immiscer entre eux deux ?

- Je n'ai jamais rien fait, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Le départ d'Heero m'a offert une possibilité que j'ai su saisir. Et depuis, je ne force pas Duo, je n'ai jamais eu un geste déplacé envers lui, je n'ai jamais critiqué Heero, que je respecte et considère comme un ami et un frère d'armes. Je laisse Duo comprendre les sentiments que j'ai pour lui, et voir s'il pense pouvoir y répondre. Quelle que soit sa décision, je la respecterai. Et si Heero revient et qu'ils me demandent tous les deux de m'effacer, je le ferai.

Du fond de mon placard, je n'en reviens pas de tout ce que je viens d'entendre…

Et pourtant…

Quatre soupire, et boit encore une gorgée de son thé.

- Heero va bientôt revenir, Wufei.

Je sursaute et manque de me trahir, aussi bien par l'accélération de mes battements de cœur, que par le bruit que fait ma tête en rencontrant le bas plafond du placard.

Quatre tourne un instant la tête, mais Wufei parle, le détournant.

Merci, Wu !

- Tu l'as eu récemment ?

- Je t'ai parlé de certains rapports qu'on m'avait communiqué. Il y a de l'agitation, une de celle qui annonce de nouveaux affrontements. C'est assez grave pour alerter Heero.

- 01 va revenir, ça ne veut rien dire concernant Heero.

Quatre se lève, Wufei aussi.

- Si notre amitié compte toujours autant pour toi, ne le blesse pas, s'il te plaît. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Dans ce monde de paix, Heero n'a que Duo, il prend le temps de l'accepter et d'être à la hauteur. Ca risque d'être perturbé si nos craintes concernant un nouveau conflit s'avèrent fondées. Le retour de 01 ne laisse rien présager de bon pour la relation entre Heero et Duo, j'espère que tu n'en profiteras pas.

- J'ai montré à Duo ce que je peux être et représenter pour lui, c'est à lui de prendre sa décision. Il ne sait rien de mes sentiments, je ne lui en ai jamais parlé. Mais je vais le faire rapidement. Et je respecterai son choix. Satisfait, Winner ?

- Je ne comprend toujours pas ta façon de penser, mais je sens ce que tu éprouves, autant pour Duo que pour Heero et nous tous. Je sais que tu n'as pas un mauvais fond, que tu ne cherches pas à blesser, que cette attitude te paraît normale et en accord avec tes principes. Je sais que notre amitié est profonde et sincère, et que ton attitude ne te paraît pas en contradiction avec elle. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, de quel droit le ferais-je ? J'essaye juste de protéger mes amis, dont tu fais partie.

- Je sais, Winner. Mais avant de te monter le crâne comme ça, vient me parler. Nos cultures et nos systèmes de pensées sont différents et si on se donne pas chacun les codes pour les comprendre, on ne vivra que sur des malentendus. Notre amitié vaut mieux que ça.

- Tu as raison.

Wufei lui ébouriffe les cheveux après qu'ils se soient serrés la main.

- Peux-tu me montrer ou me parler plus en détails de ces rapports ?

- Quand tout le monde sera là. C'est grave, Wufei.

- J'attendrai ce soir.

- Je monte me changer et je repars au bureau. Je serai là vers 19h. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- C'est à moi de m'occuper du dîner, ça ira. Duo ne va plus tarder.

- D'accord. Je passe chercher Trowa avant de rentrer. Si tu as besoin, tu me téléphones.

- Ok. A ce soir.

- A ce soir.

Quatre passe devant l'escalier et s'arrête un moment devant le placard, puis le contourne pour monter. J'entends ses pas au-dessus de moi.

Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard, quand il redescend et sort, que je m'autorise à souffler et relâcher toutes mes barrières.

La curiosité est certes un vilain défaut, mais au moins, je sais ce qu'il en est réellement…

J'ai trop de choses qui tourne dans ma tête : Wufei qui a des sentiments pour moi… et qui veut m'en faire part… La paix qui est menacée… ce qui annonce le retour d'Heer… non, de 01...

C'est qui, ces fouteurs de merde ?

C'était trop demandé d'avoir plus d'un an de vie paisible, c'est ça ?

Et ça a pas été si paisible que ça, en plus.

Et merde !

Je sors de mon placard discrètement, profitant de ce que Wufei soit parti ranger la théière à la cuisine.

Je défroisse mes vêtements, sort rapidement, attrape mon vélo laissé à l'arrière et pédale à toute vitesse.

Je rejoins Cento qui doit m'attendre depuis un bon quart d'heure.

Je récupère la voiture avec tous les cadeaux, lui rend son vélo et je rentre.

Me composant un masque tout sourire de celui qui ne sait rien, je rentre à la maison.

- C'est moi ! Y a quelqu'un ?

- Dans le salon.

Je grimace involontairement avant de le rejoindre.

Il est allongé sur le canapé en train de lire un livre.

Cette position alanguie le rend diablement sexy…

Merde ! Depuis quand je trouve Wufei sexy, moi ?

C'est juste sa position, c'est juste sa position… et son profil… et la courbe de sa nuque soulignée par ses mèches brunes… et…

Stop !

Si j'avais pas entendu tout ce que je ne devais initialement pas entendre, j'aurai pas fait attention à _ça_…

Je remet mon masque un peu bancal avant d'avancer.

- Salut, Wu ! Tu fais quoi ?

- Je lis en t'attendant. La tournée a été bonne ?

- Génial, les enfants vont être contents !

- Je pourrais t'accompagner, sur L2 ?

Je lui fait un grand sourire en m'asseyant sur la table basse.

- Avec plaisir ! Mais je te préviens, ils sont pires que moi, ils vont pas te lâcher !

Il se redresse et me lance un drôle de regard.

J'aurai peut-être du m'installer plus loin que la table basse, la mettre entre nous deux, par exemple…

- Duo…

Tiens, il m'a appelé par mon prénom, ce qui est super rare.

Je crois que je devrai m'inquiéter sérieusement, là…

- Euh… oui ?

- Faut qu'on parle…

Et _Merde_…

* * *

**_Notes _**: je n'ai pas de suite prévue pour cet os, (ça en serait pas vraiment un, sinon) mais je pense reprendre les flash-back, notamment celui de la capture de Duo par Oz, enfin surtout après son sauvetage, ou comment gérer un Duo en proie à son pire cauchemar… Classique, je sais, mais j'ai envie de donner ma version. Merci d'avoir lu, en tout cas ! Kisu et bonne année 2007 !!! 


	2. Duo dans le doute

**Titre** : Duo dans le doute…

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, POV de Duo, très léger lime

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient !

_**Pairing **_: Duo/Wufei

_**Personnages**_ :_ Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang. + Allusion à Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Heero Yui. _

_**Résumé**_ : au vue des reviews et mails reçus, je me suis décidée à faire une suite… ca devient une série d'os, là !

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : désolée pour les deux ou trois gros mots glissés dans la fic… Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**_Duo dans le doute._**

- Faut qu'on parle…

Et _Merde_…

Je ramène mes jambes pour me mettre en tailleur sur la table, avec mon flegme habituel, genre « y'a rien d'inquiétant dans ton sérieux, mon cher Wufei… » Mais mon cœur fait un tel boucan que je croirai l'entendre résonner dans toute la pièce.

J'attrape ma natte et tripote nerveusement le bout, même si le geste ne semble pas nerveux du tout.

- De quoi tu veux causer, Wu ?

Je me suis juste pas préparé, s'il me fait une déclaration, je répond quoi, moi ?

- De toi.

De mieux en mieux…

Au moins, il a pas dit « de nous ».

Ses yeux noirs sont fixés sur mes doigts dont il suit le mouvement quand j'enroule mes cheveux autour. Je sais, pour l'avoir testé, que ce geste est quasi hypnotique et très excitant. C'est l'une des seules choses grâce à laquelle j'arrivais à détacher Heero de son laptop pendant la guerre, même s'il se vengeait en étant très distant avec moi les heures d'après.

Il en souffrait autant que moi, c'est ça le pire…

Bref, j'ai toujours obtenu ce que je voulais avec ce tripotage de cheveux.

Mais je le fais souvent sans le vouloir, et là, je regrette ce tic, parce que la lueur dans les yeux du dragon n'est pas, mais alors pas rassurante du tout…

- Euh… Wu ?

- C'est terriblement excitant et sensuel, ce jeu entre tes doigts et tes cheveux, Duo.

Re _merde_…

Ca fait deux fois qu'il m'appelle Duo, en plus.

Je lâche ma natte et fait le con, y'a que ça qui peut me sauver.

- C'était pas volontaire, te fais pas de films ! Je suis pas désespéré ou mort de faim à ce point, Wu ! Heero me manque à en devenir dingue, mais je tiens le coup.

- D'après Quatre, il va sûrement revenir, mais pas comme tu l'espères.

- Hein ?

J'arrive à feindre l'étonnement, parce que je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me sorte ça de cette façon !

Il se lève et s'étire.

- On en saura plus ce soir, mais apparemment, y'a des problèmes. Quatre m'en a parlé, j'ai fait quelques recherches auprès de mes sources.

- Et ?

- Apparemment, l'agitation vient d'un satellite de L3. On en saura plus au dîner.

- C'est sérieux ?

- Ça l'air.

- C'est de ça que tu voulais me parler ?

Il se penche dangereusement et mets ses deux mains de part et d'autre de mon corps.

Son parfum m'enveloppe, le sucré aujourd'hui plus présent que l'épicé.

J'ai toujours été très réceptif et sensible aux odeurs...

Ca m'a valu autant de mauvaises surprises que de bonnes !!!

Mais pas avec mes amis, que je reconnaitrais les yeux fermés.

Heero et son doux parfum où se mêle anis, réglisse et menthe poivrée, qui me fait tourner la tête…

Trowa, dont la peau est imprégnée par l'odeur de la sciure du cirque, auquel s'ajoute des notes boisées et de patchouli, et je comprend l'état dans lequel ça met Quatre…

Quatre, qui sent bon l'ambre et le miel, un paradis de douceur où Trowa aime se réfugier…

Et Wufei, dont j'ai toujours l'impression de sentir le combat que se livrent le jasmin, la cerise, le santal et le musc sur sa peau, d'un instant à l'autre.. Et j'y peux rien, d'habitude je me contrôle et je me contente de le remarquer, mais là...

Là, mes sens s'affolent, alors que nos nez se touchent presque.

S'il me fait une déclaration, là, tout de suite, je crois que je serai bien capable de faire une connerie…

- Maxwell, tu m'écoutes ? s'irrite le tentateur en question.

- Oui…

- Je veux te parler de toi et de ton bordel. Restreins-le à ta chambre, la salle de méditation doit rester ordonnée, aérée, spacieuse. Comment tu veux faire le vide dans ta tête si c'est le bordel autour ? Moi, je peux, mais c'est pas une raison. C'est clair ?

- Oui, professeur !

Je suis tellement soulagé que ça ne soit que ça, que sans réfléchir, je mets mes deux mains autour de son cou et l'embrasse sur la joue.

Il s'écarte, surpris.

Je comprend pourquoi, ça n'est _jamais_ arrivé, en deux ans.

Une poignée de main, une franche accolade, oui…

Se réveiller dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pendant la guerre, quand Heero était pas là, on se l'est pardonné, en faisant comme si de rien n'était, notre état le justifiait.

Moi, ça ne m'a jamais gêné plus que ça, je suis un mec démonstratif… sauf avec Wufei… Pas que je veux pas, c'est lui qui met systématiquement son sabre (le vrai qui coupe) entre nous.

Le contact rapproché, avec lui, c'est que pendant les combats.

Ou lorsqu'il me prête son épaule pour que je chouine en paix.

Bref, on s'est jamais fait de bisou, et là, ça l'a retourné.

- Euh… Wu ? Tu vas pas chercher ton sabre pour me couper la natte à défaut de la tête parce que je t'ai embrassé sur la joue ?

Il sourit et pose sa main sur ma nuque.

Non, il ne va pas faire _ça_…

Non, je ne vais pas le laisser faire _ça_…

Sa main s'appuie sur ma nuque et sa tête se penche légèrement alors que nos visages se rapprochent…

Que nos lèvres se rapprochent…

- Wu… fei… tu fais _qu...hmpf_

Sa bouche sur la mienne étouffe ma faible protestation.

Il a osé faire _ça_…

Je ferme les yeux et entrouvre mes lèvres sous la caresse électrisante d'une langue curieuse, à laquelle je m'empresse de répondre.

_J'ai_ osé faire _ça_…

Wufei est en train de m'embrasser et je suis en train de répondre avec application à son baiser…

Et quel baiser !

Cela faisait longtemps qu'on m'avait pas embrassé comme ça, que je n'avais pas senti une elle chaleur traverser mon corps.

Depuis…

_Trois mois…_

Depuis…

_Heero…_

Heero… ?

Et _merde_…

Je m'écarte et interromps mon échange avec Wufei.

- Wu… Heero va... revenir… je peux pas… on aurait pas dû... on doit pas... je l'aime…

J'ai l'air d'une fille à le repousser comme ça, faiblement, en chouinant, alors qu'il mordille mon cou juste sous mon oreille, ce qui me donne du mal à réfléchir et parler, vu que je suis _hyper sensible_ de cet endroit.

P'tain Duo, aucune volonté...

- Il n'est pas encore là, et ce n'est pas Heero qui va revenir, mais 01... murmure-t-il à mon oreille sans s'arrêter.

Ses mains s'égarent sous mon sweet, je peux pas retenir un long frisson.

- Mais… c'est pareil… il fait partie de lui… Je peux pas faire ça… Wu… même à toi, je peux pas faire ça…

Il continue ses caresses et ses baisers, franchement, c'est dur… _difficile _de me retenir de répondre à ses frottements contre mon corps légèrement en manque de câlins, j'avoue.

- Pourquoi pas, si je te le demande, _Duo_ ?

- Parce que… je te respecte trop, Wu… et que je le ferai pas… pour les bonnes raisons…

Il s'écarte de moi, je me redresse, haletant et la natte dans tous les états… si encore il n'y avait qu'elle…

Visiblement, j'ai trouvé les mots qu'il faut pour stopper la descente aux Enfers...

Wufei se penche vers moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais en un baiser très doux et chaste, et me sourit.

- Au moins, tu sais que c'est possible, me dit-il avant de faire demi-tour. Ca ne change rien, Heero ou pas, 01 ou pas. Il y a quelque chose après Heero Yui, dit-il encore en disparaissant dans l'escalier.

J'entends la porte de sa chambre se refermer.

Je suis là, comme un con, assis sur la table basse avec une folle envie de…

Putain, Wu, merci !

Je suis bon pour une douche froide et quelques exercices…

Ou alors je rejoins Wufei…

Duo, putain !!!

Je mérite des claques…

Je me contente de me m'allonger sur la table et de cogner ma tête dessus.

J'suis nul...

Sachant qu'Heero sera peut-être bientôt là, j'aurai dû repousser Wufei plus franchement.

Si j'ai réagi comme ça, est-ce par manque ?

Ce n'est pas que mon corps qui a répondu à Wufei, je le sais.

J'aime Heero, je crois que ça ne changera jamais.

Est-ce que je peux aimer quelqu'un d'autre, différemment mais l'aimer quand même ?

Wufei a dit à Quatre qu'il voulait me montrer que je pouvais l'aimer, que j'avais un autre choix.

_Il y a quelque chose après Heero Yui…_

Ce quelque chose… ce pourrait-il que ce soit un certain dragon duquel je me suis beaucoup rapproché, mais dont je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'autre chose que de l'amitié pouvait exister entre nous ?

Une amitié amoureuse ?

Une _nouvelle_ amitié amoureuse ?

Non, pas une nouvelle... Heero, je l'ai aimé tout de suite, on a pas eu le temps de devenir amis. C'était quitte ou double, entre nous. Tpit a été décidé au premier regard.

Mais avec Wu, depuis quelques temps…

En repassant le film de nos souvenirs, je me rends compte qu'il a eu pas mal de gestes et d'attitudes qu'il n'avait pas avant…

Qu'il n'a jamais eu avec d'autres…

Le problème ne vient pas de lui, puisque je sais, puisque je l'ai entendu le dire, qu'il a des sentiments pour moi, autre que notre amitié… et ce qui vient de se passer en est la preuve, s'il en fallait une.

Mais… et moi ?

J'ai pris toute l'affection et le réconfort qu'il me donnait, lui rendant à ma manière.

J'ai partagé des choses très intimes avec lui, sur notre passé, nos expériences, nos vécus.

Il est devenu important pour moi, vraiment.

Au point de ne plus centrer nos conversations sur Heero ou Heero et moi…

Au point d'avoir des petites attention l'un pour l'autre…

De penser souvent à lui.

Bien sûr, le visage d'Heero est toujours le premier que j'ai à l'esprit en me réveillant le matin et en me couchant le soir.

Quand je ferme les yeux.

Mais quand ça fait trop mal, je pense à Wufei.

Même quand ça fait pas mal, en fait.

Juste comme ça…

Je pense à Heero, je me demande ce qu'il fait, où il est, s'il pense à moi…

Et puis après, je me mets à chercher Wufei, à penser à lui.

_Il y a quelque chose après Heero Yui…_

Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt ?

Wufei… et moi ?

Attendez…

Je suis sérieusement en train d'y songer, là ?

Et _merde…_

* * *

J'espère que cette suite vous convient, j'ai pas pas répondu à toutes les interrogations mais visiblement, c'est parti pour une série d'os comme autant de chapitres... Ca dependra de mon inspiration aussi... Merci d'avoir lu... Kisu... Lysanea ! 


	3. Duo dans l'impasse

**Titre** : Duo dans l'impasse.

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, POV de Duo

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient !

_**Pairing **_: Duo/Wufei évoqué

_**Personnages**_ :_ Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang. Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Heero Yui. _

_**Résumé**_ : Duo, séparé de Heero depuis trois mois, a pris conscience de ses sentiments pour Wufei, alors que la menace d'un nouveau conflit qui pèse sur la Paix Universelle laisse présager le retour de 01.

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : on continue dans le délire... toujours désolée pour les deux ou trois gros mots glissés dans la fic… Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Duo dans l'impasse.**

C'est dingue, quand même, comme tout peut changer d'un repas à l'autre.

Ce midi, je déjeunais tranquillement avec mon meilleur ami, Wufei Chang, le taquinant comme d'hab, bref, rien d'exceptionnel.

Et ce soir, je suis de nouveau à table avec lui, rejoint par nos deux autres meilleurs amis, Trowa et Quatre, mais mon regard a changé, mes perceptions et mes sentiments aussi.

En fait, non, rien n'a _changé_, tout s'est juste _éclairé_.

On a pas toujours conscience de ce qui est en nous et de ce qui nous entoure, jusqu'à ce qu'une personne extérieure vous le fasse remarquer. Ou mieux encore, que vous l'entendiez par hasard - bon ok, j'étais pas dans le placard par hasard, mais à part moi, personne ne savait que j'y étais, donc ça revient au même - ce qui démontre que ça ne vous était pas adressé et que ce qui est dit est véridique.

Je me doutais pas que je pouvais ressentir quelque chose comme ça pour Wufei, quelque chose se rapprochant autant du sentiment amoureux, au-delà d'une simple attirance.

J'ai bien dit « se rapprochant », je suis pas amoureux de Wufei, mais ça peut arriver.

Comme un petit faible qui grandit.

C'est comme si j'avais deux oeillières, HEERO et YUI sur les yeux.

Depuis quelques heures, je ne les ai plus.

Pfffiut, désintégrées par Mme Evidence, aidée par Mme Curiosité...

Et je vois très bien Wufei et tout ce qu'il représente et peut encore représenter pour moi, assis face à moi, qui mange en silence.

Ce silence… est pas normal.

Je sais, d'habitude, c'est moi qui parle, Quatre qui répond, et la discussion est suivie et ponctuée par les bruits de gorge ou de bouche des deux autres, parfois quelques phrases.

Mais là, je suis tellement dans mes pensées que je ne parle pas, depuis le début du repas.

Quatre est tellement inquiet qu'il ne parle pas non plus.

Trowa est tellement… Trowa, qu'il a mis sa fonction langage en veilleuse.

Et Wufei…

Wufei est inquiet aussi, je le déchiffre facilement sur son visage lisse et neutre au possible.

- Wu ?

Il redresse la tête, Quatre et Trowa aussi.

Pourquoi je l'ai appelé _lui,_ et pas Quatre ?

C'est pratiquement sorti tout seul, le sentir préoccupé m'a alerté plus que l'inquiétude de Quatre.

Ils me regardent tous les trois.

Je souris à Wufei, je remets mon masque.

- Fais pas cette tête, c'est super bon !

- Merci, Maxwell.

Le silence retombe entre nous.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demande soudain Trowa.

Non, Trowa, c'est juste qu'on a pris l'express pour les Enfers en se roulant une pelle du feu de Dieu mais qu'un décrochement de wagon nous a saivé de la Destination Finale…

- Rien d'extraordinaire, répond Wufei.

Et là, c'est le drame.

J'en laisse tomber ma fourchette, qui percute mon assiette dans un bruit sourd qui fait sursauter Quatre.

Il doit aussi sentir cette colère qui m'envahit.

Depuis des heures, je me prends la tête sur ce qui s'est passé entre Wufei et moi, et _Monsieur Chang _juge que l'objet de ma réflexion n'a _rien d'extraordinaire _?

- Duo ? s'inquiète Quatre.

- _Rien d'extraordinaire _? R-i-e-n d'ex-tra-or-di-nai-re ? J'ai bien entendu, là ? Shit, comment tu peux dire ça, Wu ?

Wufei se cale contre le dossier de sa chaise en croisant ses bras.

- Je veux dire par là que ça serait arrivé un jour ou l'autre, Duo.

Quatre tique en l'entendant utiliser mon prénom, le sourcil droit de Trowa tressaute légèrement.

Oui, je remarque tout, malgré mon propre trouble.

Wufei sourit en me regardant droit dans les yeux…

Un regard qui éteint toute ma colère, qui apaise ma frustration.

Je pousse un soupir à fendre les pierres.

- C'était peut-être pas le bon jour pour ça, Wu.

- Au contraire. On en a pas encore parlé, mais si on fait de nouveau appelle à nous pour empêcher les actes de rébellion autour de L3 de se généraliser, si la guerre reprend, on va être amenés à redevenir des numéros ou des noms de codes. Je me devais de jouer cartes sur table avec toi, Duo, même si je l'avais pas prévu si tôt.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après mon départ ? voulut savoir Quatre.

Le ton de sa voix m'inquiète, ça ne lui ressemble pas d'être froid, pas dans notre maison, pas avec nous.

C'est mon Quatre à moi, quoi, doux, sensible, généreux, gentil…

Sauf que là, il est parti se planquer pour laisser place à Monsieur Raberba Winner Quatrième du nom.

Wufei se tourne vers lui, pas impressionné du tout.

Je me demande s'ils se rendent compte tous les deux que leurs regards feraient frissonner de peur n'importe qui… sauf l'un de nous.

- J'ai fait ce que j'ai dit que je ferai, Winner. En parlant à Duo, j'ai fait en sorte que l'injustice qui m'a enlevée Meiran ne se reproduise pas une seconde fois.

- Duo n'est pas Meiran. Il n'est pas ton promis, ni ton mari, ni ton petit-ami, il ne risque pas d'être tué comme Meiran. L'injustice, c'est toi qui la crée en l'arrachant à l'homme qu'il aime.

- Euh... Duo est là aussi... je tente vainement...

- On en a déjà discuté, Winner, répond Wufei sans même me regarder. Tu semblais avoir accepté les choses, tout à l'heure, à défaut de comprendre mon raisonnement. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Tu en as parlé avec Trowa, c'est ça ?

- Non. Trowa n'a rien à voir avec ça.

Trowa reste impassible, les bras croisés, les yeux fermés.

Il est pas français, il est suisse, c'est obligé…

Après tout, que sait-on vraiment de son passé ?

- C'est quoi ton problème, Winner ? insiste Wufei.

Les poings de Quatre se crispent sur la table et il détourne les yeux.

Nos regards se croisent.

D'un coup, je me sens mal, j'aime décidément pas ce que je lis dans ses yeux turquoises.

Finalement, vous aviez raison les gars, tout à l'heure, en oubliant ma présence, continuez comme ça...

Apparemment, Quatre m'a dans le colimateur maintenant.

- Quatre…

- Oui, Duo, c'est de toi que viens le problème ! Tout à l'heure, tu n'étais pas là, même si j'ai senti ta présence. Mais je n'ai pas senti tes sentiments… Heero est parti depuis à peine trois mois et tu as déjà des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre…

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'est Trowa qui intervient, alors que je rougis violemment et que Wufei se crispe à son tour.

C'est peut-être bien un français, alors...

Il pose une main apaisante sur celle de Quatre, qui tourne son visage vers lui, surpris.

- Ce quelqu'un d'autre n'est pas n'importe qui, Quatre. C'est l'un d'entre nous.

Les yeux de Quatre s'embuent de larmes.

Parfois il apparaît froid et calculateur, derrière son bureau encore trop grand pour lui…

Et pourtant, avec nous, il redevient l'adolescent qui a grandi trop vite.

Il est encore si sensible, à ces moments là…

- Je suis désolé, Wufei, Duo. Je… c'est contraire à ma morale. Je ne peux pas me taire, je tiens trop à vous.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, Winner. Juste un baiser, et Duo s'est repris. Encore une fois, je respecte ce qui lie Heero et Duo, je respecte Heero ainsi que Duo. J'ai présenté à Duo le choix qu'il avait, ni plus, ni moins. L'affaire est close, pour le moment. Nous pouvons peut-être parler de ce qui se passe sur le satellite, à présent ?

Un échange de regards suffit à nous mettre d'accord.

Très rapidement, la table est débarrassée, la vaisselle faite et les rapports de Quatre soumis à l'analyse finie de quatre paires d'yeux sous des sourcils froncés par une inquiétude grandissante.

Je ne me vois pas me réjouir du probable retour d'Heero, puisque c'est 01 qui va débarquer.

Je m'inquiète pour chacun d'entre nous ; après tous les efforts que nous avons faits pour nous construire une vie et une identité réelles, loin de ceux que nous avons été amené à être, nous allons devoir probablement faire le chemin inverse et redevenir des noms de codes et des numéros, comme le dit si bien Wufei…

Je ne voulais pas…

J'avais réussi à dépasser toutes ces horreurs qui me hantaient, ces visages de tous ces anonymes que j'ai tués, ces gens qui avaient un nom et une famille, que j'ai fauché en bon Dieu de la Mort implacable et sans remords.

J'ai prié pour ne plus jamais avoir à réveiller Shinigami…

Malheureusement, je sens qu'il va devoir reprendre du service…

Et _merde_…

- Duo ? On va se coucher.

Je sors de mes pensées et regarde Quatre, qui m'a parlé.

Je me rends compte que j'ai fermé les yeux, et qu'ils ont cru que je dormais.

Tous les dossiers sont rangés, les ordi éteints... et il est plus de minuit.

- Ok, désolé pour l'absence.

- Pas de problème. Ca va aller ? Je te sens un peu tourmenté.

- T'inquiète pas, Quatquat, un bon dodo et ça ira mieux. Visiblement, on y coupera pas, à ce conflit, je dois juste m'y faire. On s'habitue vite à la paix.

- On s'habitue vite à la guerre et à tuer des gens aussi, nous dit Trowa en passant à côté de nous, avant de monter à l'étage.

Je soupire et lève les yeux au plafond.

- Merci, Trowa, j'avais vraiment besoin de ça… Comment tu fais, Quatre ? Il te déprime pas, des fois ?

- Il n'est pas bien différent de Heero, alors tu dois avoir la réponse.

Je souris en m'étirant.

- Parlant de ça… Tu as des nouvelles du Père Glaçon ?

- Duo…

- Il a dû retrouver ses propriétés réfrigérantes, et si c'est pas encore le cas, ça ne devrait plus tarder.

- Je n'aime pas t'entendre parler de lui comme ça, même si je sais que tu te protèges de cette façon. Tu devrais avoir plus confiance. Enfin, si tu as envie que ta relation avec lui dure.

- Quatre…

- C'est ta vie, Duo, je veux juste que tu sois heureux, comme chacun de nous. Il y en a forcément un qui souffrira dans l'histoire, c'est comme ça, mais peut-être aussi un autre. Je ne veux pas que ce soit toi, Duo. Je ne doute pas des sentiments que tu as pour Wufei, ni de ceux que tu as toujours pour Heero. J'imagine combien ça doit être difficile pour toi d'y voir clair. Et si Heero rentre en tant que 01, tu vas être encore plus déboussolé. Réfléchis juste à ce que tu fais pour ne pas aller vers l'un ou l'autre avec de mauvaises raisons.

Je me lève et le serre dans mes bras.

- Je t'aime, Quatquat.

- Moi aussi, Duo. Alors prends soin de toi.

- Merci.

- Bonne nuit, à demain.

- Quatre ! Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : tu as des nouvelles d'Heero ?

- Je devrai en avoir demain. Je te tiens au courant.

- D'accord. Bonne nuit.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et il disparaît dans l'escalier.

Je décide de faire un détour par la cuisine, histoire de me faire un bon chocolat chaud qui va m'aider à m'endormir, avant de monter me coucher.

Alors même que je me dis que je n'ai pas vu Wufei partir, il débarque dans la cuisine en baillant furieusement.

- Un ptit chocolat chaud ? je lui propose en lui tendant ma tasse, un sourire éclatant étirant mes lèvres.

- Je préfère mon infusion. Je sais toujours pas comment tu fais pour boire autant de lait.

- J'ai pas fini de grandir. Ca te ferai du bien aussi, tu sais…

J'évite de justesse le torchon qu'il me lance en grognant.

Le nez dans mon bol, je ne dis rien de plus, je le regarde préparer sa potion magique.

Il finit par s'asseoir face à moi.

- T'en penses quoi, de tout ça ? me demande-t-il.

J'hausse les épaules.

- Rien de très positif. Pourquoi on nous fout pas la paix, Wu ?

- Ils savent pas ce que c'est. La paix, ça s'apprivoise, et ils y arrivent pas.

- Réléna a quand même fait du bon boulot, jusque là.

- Tu viens de la complimenter, là. T'es sûr que ça va ?

Je lui tire la langue de manière bien puérile, avant de soupirer.

- Je te connais, arrête de jouer la comédie. Ca va pas, je me trompe ?

- Non, ça va pas, Wu. Je… J'ai une part de moi qui s'agite de plus en plus… Qui est impatiente de retrouver tout ça… Les combats, les infiltrations, les missions… Ca me fait peur…

Il se lève et fait le tour de la table pour se mettre à côté de moi.

Je pince les lèvres, ou plutôt je me mords carrément à me déchirer la peau.

Et là, je craque.

- P'tain, Wu, regarde, je me blesse et j'aime ce goût de sang dans ma bouche ! Je veux pas que ça recommence, je veux pas le réveiller…

Je me laisse tomber sur la table, complètement désemparé, la tête entre mes bras.

Wufei m'entoure de son bras et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

- On y échappera pas, Duo, tu dois te ressaisir. On va retourner au combat, tu vas réveiller Shinigami, mais tu vas réussir à la contrôler, comme avant. Et quand tout sera fini, tu puisera en toi la force de le ré enterrer, mais on va faire en sorte que ce soit définitif.

Je relève la tête et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Ca va vraiment servir à quelque chose ? On croyait que c'était définitif, y a même pas un an !

- Apparemment, le message est pas passé. On va rattraper ça. C'est qu'une rébellion, Duo, c'est pas encore une nouvelle guerre entre la Terre et les Colonies, même si ça peut se généraliser.

- T'en sais pas plus que moi, Wu.

- Vrai. Au fur et à mesure, je changerai mon discours, si t'as besoin de moi pour trouver un sens à ce nouveau conflit.

- J'aurai toujours besoin de toi, Wu. Ne serait-ce que pour décompresser…

- Tu peux compter sur moi. A tes risques et périls.

Il m'embrasse sur le front, puis va reprendre sa place en face de moi.

- Merci, Wu.

Je ramasse mon bol et me lève pour aller le déposer dans l'évier.

Une seconde plus tard, je sens deux bras entourer ma taille et un menton se poser sur mon épaule.

- Je n'ai pas peur de Shinigami, Duo. Tout comme tu acceptes 01 qui fait partie de Heero, que tu aimes, j'accepte la Mort qui repose en toi, que j'aime. Il est vrai que nous ne connaissons pas de pire ennemi que nous-même. Tu es fort, Duo, plus que tu ne le crois, plus que cette part d'ombre que tu as en toi. Tu sais d'où te viens cette force ? De ce que tu ne laisses jamais cette ombre étouffer la lumière qui est aussi en toi. Elle l'a recouvre comme un nuage qui passe devant le soleil, elle se déchaîne et puis disparaît, et tu rayonnes à nouveau.

- Ca ne ramène pas les morts à la vie…

- C'est qu'ils devaient mourir, c'est ainsi. Tu n'as jamais tué pour tué, Duo. Ces soldats ont choisi d'être là, ils ont choisi leur camp. Tout comme nous, même si nous n'avons pas vraiment choisi d'être ce que nous sommes. Nous rendons une justice qui ne peut s'imposer autrement. C'est le prix à payer.

Ses mots m'apaisent, même si ce n'est pas réjouissant.

Je me tourne vers lui.

- Encore une fois, merci, Wu.

Il me sourit et comme c'est déjà arrivé ces derniers temps, je me serre contre lui.

C'est bizarre parce qu'il est un peu plus petit que moi, mais j'arrive à me boudiner dans ses bras.

Et qu'est-ce que c'est agréable…

Surtout quand il referme les siens autour de moi, je me sens en sécurité.

Mes angoisses s'envolent petit à petit, et même si je sais pertinemment que c'est temporaire, je profite.

Je sens ses doigts caresser doucement mes cheveux, que j'ai dénatté un peu plut tôt…

Ca fait vraiment du bien, je suis presque sur un petit nuage…

- Je ne vous dérange pas, au moins.

C'est haut, un nuage, et ça fait mal, d'en tomber.

Mais se relever peut s'avérer encore plus douloureux, par rapport à ce qu'on trouve à l'atterrissage.

Je me détache un peu de Wufei alors que la question fait lentement son chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau, et que l'identité de celui qui l'a posé n'explose dans mon cerveau.

Je me tourne vers la porte, toujours dans les bras de Wufei.

Et mon regard plonge dans un autre que j'ai connu autrefois bleu prussien, lumineux, mais que je vois à présent douloureusement assombri et glacé…

- Heero… je murmure, abasourdi.

- … ou 01... ajoute Wufei, en se détachant doucement et complètement de moi.

_ET_ _MERDE…_


	4. Duo dans l'espoir

**Titre** : Duo dans l'espoir.

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, POV de Duo, flash back, hyper léger lime.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient !

_**Pairing **_: Heero/Duo (1x2x1) ; 3+4

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yui, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang._

_**Résumé**_ : Heero ou 01 débarque alors que Wufei tente de rassurer Duo sur ce nouveau conflit qui s'amorce, réveillant son côté sombre, en le serrant tendrement dans ses bras… vive les retrouvailles...

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : merci pour votre soutien, vos mails et vos reviews ! Comme je l'ai dit individuellement, je ne sais vraiment pas encore si ça va être un 1x2 ou un 5x2, je laisse les persos évoluer au gré de mon inspiration jusqu'à décider qui des deux sera le plus à même de rendre Duo heureux. J'aime profondément Duo, je ne veux que son bonheur… Un mec tel que lui, ça se mérite, bordel !!! Oups, gomen... Je tenais aussi à préciser que j'ai repris un bout de mon premier os "Heero et moi" pour les besoins de l'histoire. Ce chapitre s'arrête à la veille de Noël, donc à peu près au début de Gundam Wing Endless Waltz Silent Orbital. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Duo dans l'espoir**

_Résidence des pilotes sur Terre, chambre de Trowa et Quatre._

- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre se redresse d'un coup, réveillé en sursaut.

Trowa l'est aussi immédiatement, alerté par le mouvement de son amant. Il s'assoit dans le lit et pose une main qui se veut apaisante sur son épaule.

- Quatre ?

Le jeune arabe a la main crispé sur sa poitrine.

- Par Allah ! halète-t-il.

Trowa ne dit rien, se contentant de l'entourer de son bras, alors que Quatre laisse échapper un sanglot étouffé. Il se laisse aller contre lui et se force à respirer calmement.

- Heero est revenu, finit-il par expliquer. Je… J'ai senti sa douleur… C'était comme si un poignard avait transpercé son cœur… et le mien…

- Il est ici ?

- Ils sont en bas, tous les trois.

Quatre repousse les draps pour se lever mais Trowa le retient.

- Laissons-les régler ça.

- Mais Trowa…

Le jeune artiste le regarde sans rien dire.

Quatre se laisser raisonner par ses yeux émeraudes, si doux en cet instant, et se rallonge avec son amour. Celui-ci le serre contre lui et embrassez son front.

- Remonte tes barrières, mon ange. Sinon, c'est moi qui descend les calmer.

Quatre se blottit plus fort contre lui et dresse ses barrières, laissant juste son esprit glisser pour effleurer sans insister les esprits et sentiments de ses amis….

_Pendant ce temps là, dans la cuisine._

Heero… je murmure, abasourdi.

- … ou 01... ajoute Wufei, en se détachant doucement et complètement de moi.

_ET_ _MERDE…_

Il est bien là, adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, fidèle à lui-même : jean, débardeur et cheveux fous, regard sombre, douloureux, implacable, qui va de Wufei à moi…

Ce regard qui cloue sur place et bloque mon premier élan qui m'aurait fait me pendre à son cou.

Je me reprend et fait un pas vers lui.

Un seul, ça fait un moment que j'ai oublié d'être suicidaire…

- Heero, tu es revenu…

- Au mauvais moment, visiblement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Dis-nous plutôt comment tu vas, et d'où tu viens ?

- Peu importe. Où est-ce que je peux m'installer ?

Euh… je suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, là…

- T'installer ?

- Je dois travailler et accessoirement, dormir.

- Mais… tu t'installes où tu veux, Heero, c'est toujours chez toi ! Rien n'a changé, depuis ton départ…

- Vraiment ? fait-il avant de se détourner.

Je baisse les yeux et me mords la lèvre.

_Et merde._

Il est si froid et distant, si sec et cassant, tout ça ne laisse rien présager de bon.

Bien sûr, je m'attendais au retour de 01, mais quelque part, j'espérais toujours qu'Heero ne serait pas loin.

Je sens une main sur mon épaule.

Un murmure qui me ramène au présent.

- Va le rejoindre.

Je me tourne vers Wufei.

- Wu…

- Il n'est pas arrivé au bon moment, il aurait réagi autrement, s'il t'avait simplement trouvé en tête-à-tête avec ton bol de chocolat, alors que c'est aussi un concurrent redoutable.

Wufei qui s'essaie à l'humour ? Le monde va vraiment mal…

- On ne faisait rien de mal, il n'a sûrement pas oublié que j'ai souvent besoin de réconfort.

- Etant donné l'amour qu'il te porte, il est normal qu'il ait vu autre chose, dans notre étreinte, qu'un simple besoin de réconfort de ta part. Et je suis ne suis pas Quatre.

Je grimace.

C'est fou ce qu'on apprend à bien connaître les gens sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, Wu ?

Il est rare que Wufei Chang détourne les yeux.

Son regard est toujours franc, droit et honnête, oui, honnête, même quand sa bouche ne l'est pas.

Il parvient à garder un réel aplomb même s'il sort le plus gros mensonge de l'Histoire, parce que dans sa conception des choses, s'il doit en arriver à mentir, c'est pour une raison valable qui justifie forcément le mensonge.

Il s'écarte de moi et va s'appuyer sur la table.

- Parce qu'il devait refouler ses sentiments pour toi, Herero a compris que je faisais la même chose, et ce, très tôt.

- Euh… ça se traduit comment, « très tôt » ?

Il me regarde un moment, je sens qu'il hésite à m'en dire plus.

Mais il craque face à mon regard, forcément.

- Quand tu as été capturé par Oz, j'ai compris certaines choses. Il n'était plus question pour moi de venger la mort de Meiran, plus seulement et plus prioritairement, mais que je leur fasse payer ce qu'ils avaient osé te faire.

Là, j'avoue, je suis sidéré.

Les deux mots d'ordre de Wufei ont toujours été « justice » et « vengeance ». Pour Meiran, dont il a toujours cru que son esprit l'accompagnait au combat, sa femme, dont il s'est aperçu bien trop tard à quel point il l'aimait. Et je ne pensais pas qu'en pleine guerre, alors qu'il ne s'était pas encore vengé et n'avait pas obtenu justice pour sa défunte épouse, il pouvait soudain se réveiller avec un autre objectif me concernant.

- Je ne savais pas, Wufei.

- Personne ne le savait, sauf Heero, qui a tout compris. Moi-même, je refusais de le reconnaître, ça a duré un bon moment. Tu peux imaginer combien ça a été difficile pour moi d'accepter les sentiments que je commençais à avoir pour toi, un mec. Tu sais qu'après la mort de Meiran, je ne voulais plus rien éprouver.

- Le Dieu Dragon a finalement accepté ses sentiments pour le Dieu de la Mort.

- Ce doit être ça.

- Et le Perfect Soldier auquel rien n'échappe s'en est aperçu.

- Oui. C'est pour ça, Duo, qu'il faut que tu le rejoignes et que tu lui parles. Ça l'a sûrement blessé de nous trouver… comme il nous a trouvé.

J'acquiesce en silence, mais je ne bouge pas.

J'entends Wufei qui se décolle de la table et s'avance jusqu'à moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? murmure-t-il doucement.

Son visage aussi est doux.

Je lui souris.

- T'es sûr d'avoir des sentiments pour moi ? Parce que tu me pousses dans les bras d'Heero, là.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le taquiner, même pendant un moment aussi grave que celui qu'on est en train de vivre.

- Tout doit être fait dans les règles. Nous devons avoir les mêmes données pour une égalité totale, je ne souhaite pas qu'il soit déstabilisé par ce qu'il a vu et interprété de travers. Il est toujours ton petit-ami, tant que tu n'as pas décidé le contraire.

- Pourtant, j'ai répondu à ton baiser et j'ai ressenti des choses, même si ça ne me fait pas envisager pour autant une rupture définitive avec Heero, ni quelque chose avec toi. Je l'aime toujours plus que tout, pardonne-moi, Wu, si je te blesse.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, lorsqu'on décide de quelque chose, ce doit être pour les bonnes raisons. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure du choix. Et heureusement, parce que, comme tu le dis implicitement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de chance de mon côté pour le moment. Je le sais.

- C'est juste que je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, Duo. Ce n'est pas le bon moment. Ta place st à ses côtés, pour l'instant. Va le retrouver, maintenant, tu n'as que trop tardé.

- Merci, Wu. Tout ce que tu fais, tout ce que tu as dit, j'en mesure la valeur.

- Je n'en doute pas. Bonne chance, Duo.

Je l'étreins avant de monter à l'étage, une boule au ventre.

Devant la porte de ma chambre, j'hésite.

C'est celle que j'ai partagé avec Heero, jusqu'à son départ.

Elle est restée telle qu'elle, personne d'autre que moi n'y a vécu, depuis.

Et puis quoi, encore ?

J'ai dit à Heero qu'il pouvait s'y réinstaller, mais le ton et l'attitude qu'il a eu me font penser qu'il ne l'a pas fait, et qu'il a sûrement plutôt investi l'une de nos chambres d'amis.

Je soupire et ouvre la porte…

Sombre et vide…

J'ai vu juste…

Je tends la main pour pousser l'interrupteur, mais mes doigts ne l'atteignent jamais…

Une poigne d'acier se resserre sur mon poignet et je me sens violemment attiré à l'intérieur de la pièce.

La porte claque, je me retrouve plaquée dos contre elle.

Un nuage anis-réglisse-menthe poivrée m'enveloppe, mon cœur s'affole alors que mon corps réagit déjà à celui qui se presse contre moi.

- Heero… j'halète, le souffle court.

- Tu te souviens, comment ça a commencé, cette nuit-là ? murmure-t-il d'une voix terriblement froide et sensuelle au creux de mon oreille.

Si je me souviens ? La bonne blague, c'est pas un truc qui s'oublie, dans une vie, la première fois avec la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde…

**Flash back.**

_- Je t'interdis de refaire une chose aussi stupide que ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure, Duo, c'est clair ?_

_Il faisait référence à ma décision, prise à la dernière seconde, de retourner en arrière, lorsqu'on s'était aperçu que les explosifs n'avaient pas fonctionné._

_- Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'on ait fait tout ça pour rien ! ai-je protesté avec une assurance que je n'avais plus, tant sa proximité, sa chaleur, son odeur, sa présence, son corps_

_appuyé contre le mien me faisaient perdre tous mes repères._

_- Ce n'était pas à toi d'y aller !_

_- Et pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi un autre plutôt que moi, hein ? On est logés à la même enseigne, non ? Même si je continue de croire qu'on a plus besoin du Perfect Soldier que du Shinigami, 01 de mes deux ! Si c'était à refaire, je recommencerai._

_Son poing m'avait pratiquement déboîté la mâchoire._

_Je commençais à peine à ressentir la douleur qu'une autre sensation la remplaça : la surprise, et bientôt le plaisir..._

… _Heero avait écrasé sa bouche sur la mienne._

_Je n'ai eu qu'une seconde d'hésitation avant de répondre à son baiser, lui dévorant la bouche autant qu'il dévorait la mienne…_

_Laissant mes mains parcourir et découvrir son corps alors que les siennes me faisaient… _

_sien…_

_Et nous avons fait l'amour…_

**Fin du Flash back.**

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, 'ro.

- J'étais énervé frustré, j'avais eu si peur de te perdre.

Comment est-ce qu'il fait pour me mordiller le visage et le cou tout en parlant aussi clairement ?

- T'ai-je perdu, Duo ? continue-t-il alors que ses mains glissent sur mes hanches.

- Non ! Jamais…

Il remonte mon t-shirt et me l'enlève carrément.

Je commence doucement à me demander si je rêve, ça finit par faire beaucoup d'émotions pour ces dernières 12 heures…

Le vêtement abandonné, il reprend ses caresses… et ses questions.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Wufei ?

- Je… je profite du… du réconfort d'un ami, comme je… le fais… tout le temps… tu… tu le sais…

- Jusqu'à quel point ?

Sa bouche se referme sur mon téton gauche, alors que sa main s'occupe de ma ceinture.

Je gémis et pose mes mains sur ses épaules, je me rends compte qu'il est torse nu.

Je me brûle presque la peau à ce toucher interdit qui m'a tant manqué.

- Il… ne s'est rien passé… 'ro…

Il se redresse en traçant un sillon humide avec sa langue jusqu'à mes lèvres, où elle s'arrête.

- Je gagnerai cette guerre, Duo, me souffle-t-il doucement.

Je ne suis plus sûr de savoir de quoi il parle, ni qui j'ai face à moi.

Mais je craque, il m'a tellement manqué, et le sentir contre moi, sentir son désir et son envie de moi, ça me rend dingue. Aux Enfers, les doutes, les interrogations, il me veut, il est là, et je suis tellement peu sûr de notre avenir que j'aurai tort de ne pas en profiter.

Je l'entoure de mes bras.

- Tu m'as manqué, 'ro.

Je le sens refermer ses bras sur moi et me soulever.

Immédiatement, je noue mes jambes autour de ses hanches.

Il m'entraîne jusqu'au lit sur lequel on s'effondre, toujours enlacés.

Dans un état proche d'un planage total après abus d'opium et autres substances illicites, je remarque qu'il a encore pris du muscle, même s'il reste fin.

Il vaut mieux se méfier de sa force.

Son étreinte peut être d'une grande tendresse et d'une grande douceur, n'empêche, elle a su s'avérer mortellement et diablement efficace par le passé. Si Heero me l'a fait oublier, lorsque nous étions ensemble, je sens trop la présence de 01 pour être en totale confiance.

- Alors, je t'ai manqué ? me demande-t-il en continuant ses caresses.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Il se redresse et le reflet de la lune illumine son visage où se dessine un sourire torve.

- Alors montre-moi.

Je ne peux empêcher un long frisson de désir et d'appréhension mêlés de me parcourir.

Je l'embrasse, il répond immédiatement à mon baiser, je me perds dans cet échange d'une rare intensité.

Mon Dieu, comme il m'a manqué…

Je me rends compte combien ce que j'éprouve pour lui est intense, et différent des sentiments que j'ai pour Wufei.

Parce qu'effectivement, j'en ai…

C'est plus qu'incongru comme moment et endroit pour me rendre compte que j'éprouve aussi quelque chose pour Wufei, de non négligeable.

Mais je décide de laisser ça de côté, pour le moment.

Notre étreinte se fait plus fougueuse et passionnée alors je roule sur lui, avant de me redresser.

Il a ce geste si tendre de me caresser la joue, la vraie tendresse d'Heero, et j'en suis bouleversé.

- Qui ai-je réellement face à moi ?

- Heero est parti se débarrasser de 01, mais la situation fait qu'on a de nouveau besoin de lui. Nous sommes là tous les deux. Chacun sa guerre, Duo, à toi de décider qui tu veux avoir _maintenant_.

Je frissonne malgré moi : est-ce que tout recommence, est-ce un nouveau cycle ? La guerre, la paix, la reconstruction, la guerre, la paix, la reconstruction, la guerre… ? 01 et 02 en pleine guerre, Heero et Duo qui s'effacent pour laisser les soldats se battrent, puis qui triomphent avec la paix, puis qui doivent à nouveau s'effacer pour que les soldats retrouvent le front non parasités et mis en danger par leurs sentiments…

Je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir.

- 'ro…

- Ca suffit, tu parles et réfléchis trop, c'est pas le moment.

Avant que je puisse de nouveau l'ouvrir, il presse ses lèvres contre les miennes et s'empare de ma bouche qu'il dévore avec application.

J'oublie tout de mes doutes, de ma peur, de mes pressentiments pour me consacrer à lui et à nos retrouvailles, dont j'ai tellement rêvées, même si elles avaient lieu dans un autre contexte plus favorable à notre avenir.

Au fur et à mesure de notre étreinte, j'ai cette impression absurde mais réelle que la présence de 01 s'estompe.

Je suis bien en train de faire l'amour avec Heero, mon Hee-chan, je reconnais sa douceur, son touché, sa chaleur, je retrouve sa tendresse, ses caresses, son amour qui m'enveloppent et me font toucher les étoiles avant de me redéposer sur terre et de me bercer.

Sa tendresse encore dans « l'après », où nous nous remettons doucement de cette explosion de nos sens qui nous a fait atteindre le Paradis…

… ou l'Enfer…

Cet « après » durant lequel je me blottis dans ses bras et où il referme les siens autour de moi, dans un doux cocon qui donne l'illusion que rien ne peut nous atteindre ou nous toucher.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, mon baka, murmure-t-il soudain, ses doigts jouant avec quelques unes de mes mèches de cheveux.

Je ne dis rien et enfoui mon visage au creux de son cou, heureux.

- Je t'aime, Heero.

- Et _lui_ ?

Et _merde…_

Je pousse un long soupir de protestation.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir en parler maintenant, ' ro ?

- Plus besoin, tu as répondu à ma question.

Je me redresse en grognant.

- Non, Heero, ne va pas te faire tes propres réponses à partir du peu que je t'ai dit ! D'accord, t'as gagné, on va en parler. J'ai des sentiments pour Wufei, je ne te le cacherai pas. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'éprouve pour toi.

- Pour l'instant.

- Heero…

Il me force à me rallonger contre lui.

- Nous sommes tous très liés, Duo. Tu as un besoin d'amour, une présence que je n'ai pas su t'apporter, il est compréhensible que tu te sois tourné vers un autre d'entre nous, durant mon absence.

- Je ne sais même pas comment c'est arrivé, je n'en avais pas encore conscience il y a quelques heures, tu sais. Mais maintenant, tu es là, je n'ai besoin que de toi.

- C'est la situation qui m'a fait revenir, Duo.

- Je sais. On a fini la première guerre alors que nos sentiments grandissaient de jour en jour. Nous pouvons reprendre le combat sans avoir peur d'être gênés par ce que nous ressentons, pas vrai ? J'ai pas à craindre que tu te fasses abattre en voulant me protéger ?

- Je laisse Wufei s'en charger.

- Tu es cynique.

- Je suis amoureux.

Je l'embrasse, touché par la spontanéité dont il fait preuve, parfois.

- Tu ne m'as pas perdu, 'ro. Mais moi, j'ai peur de te perdre. J'ai la trouille que ma plus grande peur qu'Oz a su utiliser ne se matérialise. Si on doit retourner au combat, je t'en prie, _Heero_, reste en arrière.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Duo. Cet instant n'est qu'une nouvelle parenthèse. J'ai de très mauvaises nouvelles, nous partons dès demain. Il est hors de question que nos sentiments nous empêchent d'accomplir nos missions. Cette fois, nous devons mettre un terme à ces velléités guerrières une bonne fois pour toutes. Nous n'aurons pas le temps de jouer aux amoureux.

Je soupire.

- Je sais bien.

- Profitons de ces heures qu'il nous reste, ce sont peut-être les dernières que nous vivons.

- Je t'ai connu grâce à une guerre, je t'ai perdu pendant la Paix et tu me reviens à cause d'une nouvelle guerre. Merde, 'ro, c'est ça notre destinée ?

- Je ne sais pas, tenshi.

- Est-ce qu'on est maudits ?

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas, avec tout le sang qu'on a fait couler.

- On a toute une vie pour racheter nos fautes, même si ça ne ramènera jamais les morts à la vie.

- Encore faut-il qu'on nous en laisse l'occasion.

Je dépose un baiser sur son épaule.

- On s'en sortira, 'ro.

- Je ne peux pas te faire la promesse qu'on s'en sortira tous, juste que je ferai en sorte que toi, tu t'y arrives.

- Sans toi, je ne vois pas où est l'intérêt.

- Demande à Wufei.

Il m'a cloué le bec pendant deux secondes, faut le faire !

- Tu sais quoi, 'ro ?

- Hn ?

- Je t'emmerde.

- J'ai mieux à te proposer, réplique-t-il en se saisissant de ma main, qu'il porte jusqu'à sa bouche pour faire glisser deux de mes doigts entre ses lèvres, autour desquels il enroule amoureusement sa langue.

Il s'en occupe avec tant de ferveur et de passion que je n'ai soudain plus qu'une chose en tête : me perdre en lui, à nouveau, comme avant.

Une dernière étreinte avant que le matin n'arrive et que commence ce combat que je dois mener contre cette guerre, qui veut me prendre mon âme et mon cœur, ce que je suis et celui que j'aime.

Ceux que j'aime.

Shinigami, mon double, mon pire et meilleur ennemi, mon Dieu, mon guide, profite de tes dernières instants de sommeil…

Demain, je t'emmène en balade…

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Kisu ! Lysa 


	5. Duo dans la guerre

**Titre** : Duo dans la guerre.

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, POV de Duo

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient !

_**Pairing **_: Duo+Wufei, Heero+Duo.

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yui, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang. _

_**Résumé**_ : Duo et Heero se sont retrouvés, mais la guerre va reprendre…

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : merci à tout le monde pour votre soutien et vos reviews qui m aident vraiment à avancer. Ce chapitre reprend quelques passages d'Endless Waltz, au tout début, et se termine juste lorsque les pilotes se séparent pour accomplir leur mission. Ce qu'ils deviennent, c'est l'histoire d'Endless Waltz, alors je m'arrête là. Mais bien sûr, il y aura un nouveau chapitre (ou plus) où vous aurez enfin la réponse sur la décision de Duo… Ah, aussi, j'aime bien le fait que Wufei et Heero se battent dans Endless W. avec l'idée que c'est pas qu'une histoire d'être dans le bon camp...

* * *

**Duo dans la guerre.**

Se réveiller de nouveau dans les bras de la personne qu'on aime.

Sentir la chaleur d'Heero autour de moi, sa respiration qui soulève quelques mèches de mes cheveux, son cœur qui bat contre mon visage posé sur sa poitrine…

Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de réveil plus parfait.

Non, c'est une certitude.

Quand, en plus, l'odeur du petit-déjeuner vient me chatouiller les narines, promesse d'un moment des plus agréables à table, je me sens l'homme le plus heureux de l'univers…

- Tu émerges enfin…

Ses doigts caressent tendrement mon épaule alors que ses lèvres se perdent dans mes cheveux.

Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui.

- Bonjour, 'ro. Il est quelle heure ?

- L'heure de se lever.

- T'es sûr ? On est bien, là, non ?

- Si. Mais c'est pas le moment d'être bien, et tu le sais.

Je grogne et me redresse...

… pour fondre sous son regard bleu nuit.

Il prend mon menton pour me rapprocher de son visage et pose tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

D'une pression sur ma nuque, il approfondit notre baiser et notre échange s'intensifie.

On ne s'interrompt que lorsque l'air nous vient à manquer.

Je frotte mon nez contre le sien.

- Dis, 'ro, tu veux bien qu'on prenne notre douche ensemble ?

- On ira plus vite comme ça, accepte-t-il.

Ca c'est pas sûr du tout, mon cœur…

- Génial !

On se lève tous les deux pour filer à la douche.

On finit par en ressortir presque une heure plus tard, et c'est un Heero aux sourcils froncés qui termine de s'habiller, sous mon sourire attendri.

Heero grognon le matin, ça m'a manqué aussi !

Quand on arrive en bas, les autres sont en train de petit-déjeuner.

Quatre se lève à notre entrée pour saluer chaleureusement Heero, et Trowa fait de même.

De mon côté, je prends le verre de jus d'orange que Wufei me tend machinalement, comme tous les matins depuis un moment, et je sens plus que je ne vois Heero se crisper.

C'était son geste, avant…

Avant que le malaise ne s'installe vraiment, Quatre intervient

- J'ai fait une tonne de pancakes, j'espère que vous avez faim.

- Tu parles à Maxwell, Winner. Ta tonne de pancakes risque de ne pas faire long feu.

- Tu sais, Wu, je suis pas égoïste, tu peux m'aider à les descendre.

- Non merci, empoisonnes-toi tout seul, grimace-t-il en regardant la pile de crêpes d'un œil mauvais.

- C'est gentil pour Quatre, intervient Trowa.

- Ce n'est pas sa cuisine que je remets en cause, mais l'existence même de cet aliment.

- T'as tort, mais bon, ça en fait plus pour moi, alors j'insiste pas. Merci, Quatre. Tes pancakes sont de loin les meilleurs que j'ai jamais mangés, pourtant Sœur Hélène était douée.

- J'en suis heureux.

Personne ne dit plus rien pendant un moment, moi, je suis trop occupé au tartinage de mes pancakes pour parler.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt, Heero, reprend Quatre soudain. Est-ce qu'on doit s'en inquiéter ?

- Je n'étais pas sûr de la sécurisation des canaux, j'ai préféré revenir tout mettre en place directement ici.

- Tu viens d'où ? demande Trowa.

- De chez toi.

- Vraiment ? J'y étais, ces derniers jours. Quatre est venu me chercher hier.

- J'ai appris qu'il y avait eu un souci, au cirque.

- Des gars de la Fondation Barton sont venus.

- La fondation Barton ? demande Wufei. Et il y aurait un lien avec l'agitation qui inquiète les Preventers ?

- Apparemment.

- J'ai eu confirmation, ce matin, que c'est plus qu'une agitation : il s'agit d'une rébellion menée par un membre de la famille Barton, intervient Trowa. Je pense qu'une certaine Mariemeia est derrière tout ça. Le véritable Trowa Barton m'en avait parlé, lorsque la Fondation Barton planifiait l'Opération Météore qui n'a finalement pas eu lieu.

- Bien, il est temps de retourner dans l'espace, conclut Heero. C'est là que nous avons une chance d'en apprendre le plus.

- Je retourne sur L3, décide Trowa.

- Je viens avec toi, mais nous agirons chacun de notre côté, annonce Wufei.

- Quant à moi, je vais réparer l'erreur que j'ai commise en nous débarrassant de nos fidèles Gundams, soupire Quatre.

- Moi, je peux rentrer en contact avec les Preventers.

- On le fera ensemble, Duo. Tu viens avec moi.

- Puisque tout est décidé...

- Que chacun se prépare, on se retrouve ici dans une demi-heure, dit Heero en se levant.

On s'y met tous les cinq pour débarrasser la table, puis on monte se préparer.

Se préparer ?

Et comment on se prépare, hein, après si longtemps ?

Facilement, voilà la réponse qui me saute aux yeux.

Comme si notre dernière mission remontait à la veille…

C'est horrible de se rendre compte qu'on retrouve si rapidement ces gestes…

Heero a ramené avec lui tout le matériel nécessaire, mais j'avoue que ça ne me plaît pas de m'équiper dans _cette_ maison.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Duo ?

Je me tourne vers lui.

- Ca va passer, t'inquiète pas.

- Parle-moi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer.

- C'est bien la première fois que tu me demandes de parler, d'habitude, c'est plutôt le contraire !

- Baka… Je sais que c'est important.

Je soutiens son regard un moment, puis je craque.

- C'est tout ça, 'ro. Merde, on est pas dans une planque, c'est notre maison, notre chez nous, notre havre de paix !

- C'en est terminé de la paix, Duo. Fini de te préparer et arrête de te prendre la tête pour rien. On va avoir assez de sujets de préoccupation dans les prochaines heures.

Je soupire et boucle mon sac.

- C'est ok pour moi.

- Alors on descend.

- Attends… tu veux bien… me prendre dans tes bras, une dernière fois ?

- Baka… murmure-t-il en s'exécutant néanmoins.

Je me drogue à son odeur et à sa chaleur, je me ressource autant que possible et l'embrasse longuement.

On reste encore un peu enlacés, front contre front.

- 'ro…

Il me coupe en glissant un doigt entre nos bouches pour le poser sur mes lèvres.

- Chuuut, je sais. Moi aussi, Duo.

On se sépare à regrets.

- Tu peux descendre, 'ro, je te rejoins.

Il met son sac sur son dos avant de sortir.

Je fais un tour sur moi-même en gravant chaque détail de cette chambre où on a été si heureux, Heero et moi.

C'est con de s'attacher autant aux choses…

L'important, ce sont ces souvenirs qui sont ancrés en moi, pas le décor.

Je mets mon sac sur le dos et m'arrête devant le psyché.

Je suis redevenu un soldat, malgré mes prières et nos efforts.

J'ai de nouveau mon habit de prêtre, en mémoire de Sœur Hélène et du Père Maxwell.

J'ai de nouveau ma croix, qu'Heero a tenu à me rendre, cette nuit.

Et cette lueur dans mon regard, que je ne connais que trop bien.

Shinigami est prêt pour sa balade…

C'est terrifiant, c'est moi et c'est pas moi…

Cet autre moi-même…

- Maxwell ?

Je sursaute.

Il est beau, le soldat, dis donc…

Je me retourne alors que Wufei avance un peu plus dans la chambre.

- Tout va bien ? demande-t-il en faisant glisser son regard du miroir à moi.

- Oui !

- Je passais devant ta chambre pour descendre et je t'ai vu figé devant le psyché. T'es sûr que ça va ?

- Je saluais seulement le retour de 02, lui dis-je en regardant de nouveau mon reflet.

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule.

- Hey, cool, fais pas cette tête, Wu, je vais bien !

Il m'attire brusquement contre lui.

- Fais attention à toi, Duo. S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je crois que c'est moi qui n'ira pas bien, et accessoirement toutes les personnes qui se mettront en travers de ma route.

- Ca ira, Wu, on va tous s'en sortir après les avoir tous calmer une bonne fois pour toutes, comme tu me l'as dit, hier.

Il s'écarte très légèrement et prend mon visage entre ses mains.

- Reste en vie, Duo. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui l'attire contre moi et qui le serre fort.

- C'est aussi valable pour toi.

Je dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, une douce et chaude pression qui me mets le cœur à l'envers.

Un dernier sourire et on descend rejoindre les autres.

Le regard de Trowa glisse sur nous.

Celui de Quatre est clairement désapprobateur.

Mais je sais qu'au fond, il comprend…

Le regard d'Heero est douloureux un bref instant, puis il redevient indéchiffrable.

Je ne baisse pas le mien, et Wufei non plus, nous assumons tout à fait nos actes et nos sentiments.

- Bien, commence Heero, avant de nous séparer, il faut mettre les choses au clair. Nos liens peuvent être utilisés par nos ennemis. Je ne pense pas qu'on sache vraiment ce qu'il est advenu de nous, nous devons en tirer avantage.

- En clair ? demande Wufei.

- En clair, on ne se connaît pas, ou peu. Notre mission est prioritaire, pas de sauvetage héroïque, pas de risques qui entraveraient le bon déroulement de notre mission. C'est compris ?

- Quelle est notre mission, explicitement ?

- Sauver la Paix, empêcher une nouvelle guerre entre les Colonies et la Terre. Ce qui arrivera si nous ne parvenons pas à mâter la rébellion sur L3 XX-1899 et qu'elle gagne d'autre Colonies.

- Et Réléna ? demande soudain Quatre.

- Elle est en visite diplomatique sur la Colonie.

- Elle ne craint rien ? s'étonne-t-il.

- Si, mais elle a tenu à s'y rendre, à ses risques et périls. Nous ne la changerons pas.

- Tu vas t'en occuper, comme à chaque fois.

Heero lance à Wufei un regard noir qui l'ébranle à peine.

- Réléna est le symbole de la Paix. C'est notre mission à tous de la protéger et de lui porter secours.

- Si t'as besoin d'un coup de main, fait nous signe, mais tu t'en sors très bien seul, Perfect Soldier.

- Je m'en souviendrai. Autre chose ?

On se regarde tous, apparemment on s'est tout dit.

- Bien, alors bonne chance à vous et faites attention.

On se donne tous une franche accolade, un peu écourtée entre Heero et Wufei et je m'en veux un peu d'en être responsable.

Je jette un dernier regard sur le sapin qu'on venait à peine de finir de décorer.

Demain, c'est Noël…

Tout ce que j'avais espéré et attendu n'arrivera pas.

On s'embrassera pas sous le gui.

On fera pas la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure…

On ne mangera pas de dinde ni de saumon et le caviar promis par Quatre…

On ouvrira pas les cadeaux comme des gamins le lendemain, mais chacun de notre côté.

Moi qui me réjouissais de passer un premier vrai Noël, même si l'absence d'Heero le gâchait un peu.

En fait, j'espérai secrètement que mon miracle de Noël, ce serait son retour.

Je voulais un vrai Noël avec cette nouvelle famille que représente les autres pour moi, qui m'aurait rappelé le premier passé avec Solo, il y a si longtemps, déjà.

Comme l'an dernier, même si on l'a fait un peu tard, que ça s'est un peu mélangé avec la fête pour la Paix et le Nouvel An, que le sapin c'était sur L2 au nouvel orphelinat…

Bref, j'ai attendu ce Noël, _mon_ Noël avec impatience.

Et bah visiblement, je vais devoir y renoncer cette année encore...

_Et merde..._

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt pour la suite ... Kisu ! Lysanea


	6. Duo dans l'après : la fin de la guerre

**Titre** : Duo dans l'après : la fin de la guerre.

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, POV de Duo, flash back, _spoiler d'Endeless Waltz_.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient !

_**Pairing **_: Duo/Wufei (5x2)

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yui, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang+ allusions à Sally Po, Treize Kushrenada, Zechs, Noin, Réléna, Mariemeia._

_**Résumé**_ : La guerre est finie et Duo se souvient de moments particulièrement forts.

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : merci pour votre soutien, vos mails et vos reviews ! Cette partie de ma fic « Duo dans l'après » se découpe en plusieurs chapitres (2 ou 3 je sais pas encore). J'ai choisi la forme de flash back, c'est plus pratique. J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à l'écrire parce que j'ai vu toutes les versions possibles de GW Endeless Waltz, et comme certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, les versions sont très différentes. La vf étant la pire, vu qu'elle est coupée de partout et que le film n'a plus de sens à la fin ! L'anglaise est pas toujours bien sous-titrée… J'ai bien essayé de la voir avec un pote japonais qui m'aurait fait la traduc en direct, mais il n'était pas dispo… Donc voilà, j'ai fait au mieux. Pour nos couples, et bien là aussi, j'ai fait au mieux, mais vous n'aurez pas le fin mot de l'histoire dans cette partie-là. Il n'y a pas de lemon ni même de lime, faudra faire appel à votre imagination.

Sur ce, place à la première partie de « Duo dans l'après ». J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture ! Kisu ! Lysanea.

**

* * *

****Duo dans l'après : la fin de la guerre.**

La Paix de nouveau, la Paix, enfin…

Cynique, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de demander « pour combien de temps ? » alors que tout le monde se réjouissait.

Faut pas m'en vouloir, les gars, dans ma vie, les bonnes choses n'ont jamais duré longtemps…

Mais il y a un début à tout, et je crois que j'y étais enfin…

Encore aujourd'hui, je rends grâce à l'intuition de Quatre, qui m'a assuré que cette fois, c'était la bonne, et que la Paix allait durablement s'installer.

Quelle différence avec l'année d'avant ?

Je sais pas vraiment…

On avait tous envie d'y croire, la première fois.

La deuxième aussi, mais dès les premiers temps, on a su tirer les leçons du passé.

Ca s'est rarement vu dans l'histoire de l'humanité, je sais.

On a travaillé dès les premiers jours sur le maintien de la Paix, l'élément le plus précieux et sacré de l'univers. On ne s'est pas contenté de son illusion, ni de se dire « c'est bon, c'est fini, on s'aime et se tolère à jamais, plus de robots ni d'armes ».

Même sans tout ça, moi, de toute façon, l'intuition de Quatre me suffit.

Au passage, merci, Quatquat, de nous avoir prévenu que notre première tentative de paix, tu l'as sentais pas vraiment…

« Je voulais pas vous inquiéter et y croire » qu'il nous a répondu avec sa gueule d'ange et ses yeux innocents qui ne permettent pas de protester ni de lui en vouloir.

Des fois, il me fait plus peur que l'image que me renvoyait mon Deathscythe avant une bataille…

Enfin, l'important, c'est que l'épisode Mariemeia a permis aux Colonies autant qu'à la Terre de confirmer son vœu de vivre en Paix, et qu'on s'y est tous mis, à la fin, pour le réaliser.

C'en est fini du vieil adage latin d'avant la colonisation, « Si tu veux la Paix, prépare la Guerre ».

Cette phrase, Wufei l'avait apprise de Treize.

Eh oui, c'est aussi un « esprit » dans le pur sens latin du terme que le monde a perdu le jour de la disparition de Treize Kushrenada.

Nous avons assez donné dans ces guerres, maintenant, soldats ou civils, nous ne voulons plus nous battre, le monde est sûr de ça.

Pourtant, c'était pas gagné d'avance…

Dès le début, ça a été un vrai merdier !

Trowa et Wufei, dont on avait plus de nouvelles depuis notre séparation sur Terre, ont bien été sur le satellite ; Heero et moi les y avons retrouvés, mais dans l'autre camp.

Un vrai choc pour moi, alors qu'il faut se lever tôt pour me faire hausser un sourcil !

Après qu'on ait forcé le passage, 'ro et moi, on s'est retrouvé à devoir se défendre et se séparer.

J'ai cru halluciner en reconnaissant Trowa.

J'avoue, j'ai douté…

Je le sais, pourtant, c'est le roi de l'infiltr' , un vrai caméléon.

Mais quand je l'ai vu me tirer ses missiles dessus, j'ai fait mes prières, sans lui en vouloir, bien sûr…

En fait, il m'a juste ouvert le passage, crée un raccourci en quelque sorte…

Eh non, on ne m'a pas manipulé génétiquement pour que je puisse traverser les murs et les planchers…

Donc, merci, Trotro !

Heero, de son côté, s'est retrouvé face à Wufei, qui s'est dit ravi de ce duel…

Là par contre, la trahison était évidente, même si j'ai toujours refusé d'employer ce mot.

Wufei est réglo, il ne se pose pas la question du camp, il va là où son sens de la justice le lui dicte. C'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas demandé s'il avait caché son jeu, s'il avait déjà décidé de joindre les rangs de Marimeia depuis le début.

Je savais qu'il y avait des points à éclaircir.

Il fallait qu'on comprenne ce qui l'avait séduit dans le discours de Mariemeia, et qu'il nous explique ce qu'il trouvait juste dans ce combat qu'elle menait.

Enfin, qu'elle prétendait mener.

En tout cas moi, je leur en ai voulu, quand j'ai appris qu'ils s'étaient battus, mais en fait Wufei a défendu son camp et Heero, sa propre personne.

Ca flatte l'ego de se dire que deux personnes se battent pour nous, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça.

Disons que Wufei en a probablement profité pour évacuer certaines choses concernant ma relation et mon amour pour Heero.

Et de son côté, Heero en a profité pour évacuer à son tour certaines choses concernant mon rapprochement avec Wufei…

Mais c'était vraiment secondaire, il y avait vraiment un problème de fond avec Wufei.

Je l'ai compris progressivement, alors que la situation évoluait et empirait.

Effectivement, il a bien caché son jeu depuis la fin de la première guerre, mais pas comme on pourrait le croire comme ça, sans réfléchir, et pas par rapport à moi, mais à la guerre en général.

Aucun de nous n'a su voir tout ce qu'il a gardé en lui de colère, de rancœur, de blessures, de douleur, d'interrogations, ou plutôt de questions sans réponses, depuis la fin de la première guerre.

Comme nous tous, il a fait d'énormes efforts, mais la reprise de la guerre en a anéantit beaucoup.

Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'il a pété un câble, mais franchement, c'était limite.

Ca m'a fait vraiment très mal de le voir dans cet état, acharné comme toujours à défendre la cause qu'il considère la plus juste, mais cette fois-là, son acharnement se rapprochait dangereusement de la folie.

Question folie, je sais de quoi je parle...

Il me faisait penser à un animal blessé, trahi, qu'on ne peut que difficilement approcher.

Mais rien ne peut arrêter Shinigami, encore moins lorsqu'il est touché au cœur, ce qui est rare.

Alors voilà, contre l'ordre formel d'Heero de ne pas entrer en contact les uns avec les autres sauf nécessité absolue, définie par lui, entre autres, et surtout pas avec Wufei, j'ai pris sur moi d'aller trouver Wufei dès que l'occasion s'est présentée.

Je n'y peux rien, si cette opportunité s'est offerte à moi…

En même temps, vu comme Wufei m'a accueilli, y'avait vraiment aucun risque qu'on nous prenne pour des alliés…

Enfin, au début, parce qu'à la fin, on s'est livré à un autre genre de corps à corps…

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Au début de notre face à face, j'aurais presque pu dire que s'il l'avait voulu, Wufei aurait pu me tuer.

Enfin, il aurait essayé...

... et serait certainement mort en essayant…

Sa colère était immense et douloureuse, c'est là que j'ai vraiment compris qu'il avait encore, en plus de beaucoup de choses, la mort de Treize en travers de la gorge.

Wufei n'a pas de mal à reconnaître qu'il s'est trompé, il s'en veut juste énormément de ça, car il considère que c'est une faiblesse.

Des fois aussi, il dit des bêtises.

Genre, là, alors que j'essayais de le raisonner, il m'a reproché le fait d'avoir des sentiments pour moi…

Ce qu'il faut pas entendre, franchement…

Depuis quand on est responsable des sentiments que les gens ont pour nous ?

Je veux dire, parfois, oui, on fait en sorte d'intéresser les gens ou de les séduire en les allumant carrément.

On peut aussi se rendre détestable si on ne l'est pas par nature.

D'autres fois, ça arrive, et on y peut rien.

Donc, question : c'est de ma faute, si je suis si irrésistible ?

Bon, ça va…

J'y crois même pas, en plus.

Je n'ai pas le charme tout en finesse de Wufei, ni les traits purs et angéliques de Quatre, encore moins l'aura de mystère de Trowa et certainement rien de la beauté glacé et troublante d'Heero. Mon côté petit garçon fait craquer et me rend adorable, mais dès que j'aurai perdu ces rondeurs enfantines (sur mon visage seulement, je précise) qui s'attardent, que me restera-t-il ?

Mon humour… Yes !

Mes yeux… Yes !

Ma natte… Yes !

Je suis vraiment un mec trop cool...

Ca me rappelle une réflexion que se faisaient entre elles Noin et Sally, sur le chemin du retour : « Ces garçons, tout dans les cheveux ! Heero le Pétard, Duo la Natte, Trowa la Mèche, Quatre le Platine et Wufei le Lissé. »

On avait trop rit, ce jour-là.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que Wufei et moi, on ne s'est jamais retrouvés vraiment à devoir se battre l'un contre l'autre.

Pas sérieusement.

Le sol de la maison qu'on a partagé sur Terre porte sûrement encore les traces de nos passages répétés lorsqu'il me coursait, en réponse à mes provocations.

Les murs et les coussins gardent les traces des coups de sabre que j'ai su éviter tant de fois.

Mais je n'ai jamais eu à considérer Wufei comme un ennemi dans le contexte de la guerre.

Des différences d'opinion nous ont opposé tous les cinq, des décisions finalement prises seules parce qu'impossible à coordonner ensemble, ce qui menaçait nos missions.

Mais jamais de face à face si chargé de violence, même si ce n'était pas dirigé contre moi réellement.

Une telle violence fait forcément se réveiller la partie la plus sombre de Shinigami…

Il a fallu tout mon amour (fraternel et l'autre aussi ) pour Wufei pour le contrôler.

Mais il m'a fallu aussi du temps pour y arriver.

C'était…

… épique…

**_Flash back._**

Duo, Trowa et Quatre sont en route pour la Terre aux commandes de leurs gundams

- Mon radar me signale une présence.

Les trois gundams ralentissent.

- Oui, Trowa, je crois qu'il s'agit d'une armure mobile…

- Heero ?

- Non, Duo, ce secteur ne correspond en rien à celui que m'a indiqué Heero pour récupérer le Wing Zéro, et le moment n'est pas arrivé encore. Ce serait plutôt…

- …Wufei, termine Duo.

- Je confirme, annonce Trowa, c'est bien Nataku.

- J'y vais. Continuez d'avancer, je vous rejoins au plus tôt.

- Duo… proteste Quatre.

- Je dois essayer de le ramener, Quatre.

- Je comprends, Duo, et en d'autres circonstances, je t'aurais soutenu. Mais la situation est critique sur Terre, notre mission est prioritaire.

- Je n'utiliserai pas l'excuse de dire que sans lui, notre mission est menacée d'échec, mais ça reste véridique. On sait tous que Wufei est un ennemi redoutable. J'agis dans notre intérêt à tous en tentant de le ramener à nous, même si ça m'arrange aussi d'un point de vue perso.

- Mais…

- Laisse-le, Quatre, tu ne le raisonneras pas, intervient Trowa.

Le soupir de Quatre résonne dans leurs cockpits.

- Fais attention à toi, je t'en prie, Duo.

- Ca ira.

- On t'attend le plus longtemps possible.

- Ok.

Duo coupe la communication et s'éloigne pour rejoindre le satellite où s'est posé Wufei.

C'est en fait un satellite abandonné, et Duo comprend que ce n'était pas la destination première de Wufei.

Wufei l'attend.

Il repère Nataku et se pose devant lui, mais à distance respectable

Sans attendre, il descend, obligeant Wufei à faire de même.

- Wu…

- Tu n'as aucune raison de me suivre, à moins que ton esprit ne se soit éclairé et que tu discernes enfin quel est le bon camp ! Est-ce le cas, Maxwell ?

Duo se prend ce nom comme une gifle ; l'attitude de Wufei le blesse cruellement. Mais il n'en montre rien, s'accrochant à l'espoir qu'il entend derrière le ton sec de Wufei.

Lui aussi le souhaite à ses côtés.

Mais de quel côté se retrouveront-ils ?

Duo n'a aucunement l'intention de rejoindre le camp de Dekim Barton et Mariemeia, même pour sauver Wufei. Il y a trop de choses en jeu.

- Je viens essayer de te faire comprendre que tu fais fausse route. Je t'en prie, Wu, tu…

Wufei attaque Duo sans le laisser finir ; il a entendu ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Duo évite le premier coup de sabre.

- Je ne suis pas armé, Wu !

Le chinois jette son sabre vers Nataku et se met en garde.

- Nous le sommes tous les deux de la même manière, à présent ! hurle-t-il en lui portant un premier coup.

- Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, ça suffit ! répond Duo en esquivant ses coups de poings.

- Alors tu mourras !

- Mais arrête, damned ! Tu peux pas vouloir me tuer, t'es pas censé être amoureux de moi ?

- Tu es mon ennemi et tu es responsable des sentiments que j'ai pour toi ! C'est à toi d'assumer tes erreurs !

Duo continue d'éviter les coups sans cesser de parler pour tenter de le convaincre, mais Wufei ne ralentit même pas ses attaques, obligeant Duo à se défendre, et bientôt à frapper lui aussi pour le faire réagir autant que pour le stopper.

Les deux pilotes se lancent dans un ballet furieux de coups et d'esquives, et Duo a bien du mal à rester debout.

Par deux fois, plus que la chance, ce sont leurs deux vies qui basculent.

Duo n'en revient pas de livrer un combat à mort avec Wufei.

Il craque soudain et profite d'une prise qui bloque Wufei sous lui pour l'embrasser.

D'abord surpris, Wufei reste interdit, puis se débat furieusement en mordant Duo jusqu'au sang.

Celui-ci est sérieusement en train de se demander s'il ne va pas laisser un bout de sa langue que Wufei mord, dans ce combat, lorsqu'il le sent desserrer les dents et se détendre pour finalement lui rendre son baiser.

Mais cela n'interrompt en rien la lutte, à peine s'adoucit-elle.

Leur baiser au goût de sang grise les deux adversaires.

Le combat reprend, intense, mais sous une autre forme, chacun cherchant à prendre le dessus sur l'autre, en une succession de baisers fougueux et de morsures passionnées, roulant l'un sur l'autre.

Aucun des deux n'avait imaginé qu'ils en viendraient à se battre, et à ce que leur lutte à mains nues finisse en brûlant corps à corps.

Ils se jettent dans cette étreinte avec toute la violence de leur désespoir, de leur peur de perdre l'autre et toute la puissance d'un amour qu'ils soupçonnaient seulement, et la force de leur lien.

Ils font l'amour comme ils ont fait la guerre jusqu'à présent, comme si le lendemain n'existait pas pour eux et que tout se jouait dans l'instant, en y mettant tout leur cœur et avec leurs tripes, pour n'avoir aucun regret au vu de tous leurs sacrifices.

Le plaisir qui les submerge au paroxysme de leur étreinte les laisse un moment interdits, tous les deux surpris par la puissance de leur jouissance.

Un long moment passe, durant lequel seules leurs respirations saccadées se font entendre.

Duo trouve enfin la force de relever ses bras pour entourer Wufei, qui s'est écroulé sur lui.

C'est le déclic pour Wufei, qui se dégage brusquement, faisant naître une grimace de douleur sur le visage de Duo. Mais comme il se relève sans le regarder, il ne le voit pas.

Sa colère alourdit l'atmosphère alors qu'il se rhabille avec des gestes vifs et nerveux.

Duo se relève aussi et se rhabille également, un peu plus chancelant.

- Wu, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu m'en veux ? Tu regrettes ?

Sans un mot ni un regard, Wufei se dirige vers son gundam. Il s'arrête seulement pour récupérer son sabre, et Duo en profite pour courir se mettre devant lui et lui barrer la route.

- Je t'ai posé une question, Wufei.

Le poing du chinois part très vite, mais pas encore assez pour surprendre l'américain qui retrouve ses réflexes de Shinigami et le bloque avant qu'il n'atteingne son visage.

Le sien est crispé de douleur et de colère, vision qui broie le cœur de Duo.

- Merde, Wu, parle-moi !

Wufei arrive à dégager son poing de la poigne de fer de Duo et le foudroie du regard.

- Tu m'as trahi… crache-t-il avec mépris.

- J'ai fait _quoi_ ? demande Duo, sidéré. Tu te fous de moi, là ?

- J'avais confiance en toi ! Tu m'avais promis que ce genre de choses n'arriverait jamais entre nous pour de mauvaises raisons. Tu t'es servi de mes sentiments pour toi pour me détourner de ma Voie. C'est honteux et déloyal ! Honte sur toi, et honte sur le faible que je suis !

- Je n'ai pas failli à ma parole, Wu. Je cours, je me cache, mais je ne mens jamais, tu le sais. Je ne me suis pas servi de tes sentiments. Il y a une excellente raison à ce qui vient de se passer entre nous, je jure que je ne cherchais pas à te détourner de quoi que ce soit de cette façon.

- Alors pourquoi, hein ?

- Parce que j'ai des sentiments très forts pour toi, et ça me crève de te voir te tromper et te détruire autant ! Je ne supporte pas qu'on se batte, toi et moi, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix ! Alors j'ai voulu te montrer le seul combat que je veux, avec toi, la seule manière de te serrer contre moi que je veux, les seuls coups que j'accepte que tu me donnes, c'est-à-dire quand tu es en moi

- Tais-toi ! hurle-t-il en le repoussant pour passer. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, alors laisse-moi !

Duo le rattrape par le bras.

- Tu te trompes, Wu, je te jure que ce n'était pas prévu, je suis venu seulement pour te ramener vers nous.

- Tu as échoué !

Il se dégage de nouveau mais Duo ne le laisse faire que quelques pas avant de se placer devant lui.

- Wufei…

- Je retourne me battre, nous ne savons faire que ça !

- C'est faux, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, pas après tout ce qu'on a partagé depuis le début. On va retourner se battre mais pour mettre fin à tout ça, une bonne fois pour toutes, c'est-ce que tu m'as dit, Wu. Pour vivre en paix, enfin.

- Ca n'a pas de sens, nous ne sommes pas fait pour vivre en paix, l'homme ne sait que faire la guerre et utiliser ses soldats pour se battre !

- Non, l'Homme est fait pour aimer et protéger ceux qu'Il aime.

- Et comment protéger ceux que nous aimons sans se battre, hein ? Même l'amour est une guerre ! Vaincre n'a rien changé à la Terre et nous aimer n'a rien changé en nous ! Alors suis ta Voie et laisse-moi suivre la mienne !

Wufei pousse violemment Duo et grimpe sur Nataku avant que l'américain ne se ressaisisse.

Le temps que celui-ci regagne son Deathscythe, Wufei s'est déjà envolé.

Il décolle avec l'intention de le suivre, mais il reçoit une communication de Quatre.

- Duo, Noin et Zechs ont besoin d'aide. Tu as ramené Wufei ?

- Non, il est reparti.

- Tu as fait de ton mieux, j'en suis sûr. Rejoins-nous, on a besoin de toi, Duo. _Maintenant._

Duo regarde son ami et sourit. Le ton de Quatre est celui de l'héritier Winner. Il a bien senti, malgré la distance, que Duo a l'intention de rattraper Wufei. Avec diplomatie, il lui a clairement fait comprendre que ce n'était pas possible, que cette fois, il ne le laisserait pas faire.

Bizarrement, cette attitude réconforte Duo et lui remet les idées en place.

Il est encore un peu sous le coup de ce qui vient de se passer avec Wufei.

Mais Quatre a raison, on a besoin de lui, et Wufei a raison, il a échoué et n'a pas su le ramener.

Il soupire un bon coup.

- J'arrive.

Un dernier regard de Deathscythe vers la direction prise par Nataku, à l'opposé de la sienne.

- Ca devait pas se passer comme ça, Wu. Vraiment pas.

_Et merde…_

_**Fin du Flash**_ **_back_**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et pas déçu… Bisous ! Lysa 


	7. Duo dans l'après : la fin d'une époque

**Titre** : **Duo dans l'après : la fin d'une époque.**

**_Source_** : Gundam Wing AC, Endless Waltz

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance, POV de Duo, flash back, spolier d'Endless Waltz.

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ni la chanson (qui fait partie de la BO de GW)!

**_Pairing _**: pas pour ce chapitre...

**_Personnages_** :_ Heero Yui, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Sally Po, Réléna._

**_Résumé_** : La guerre est finie et Duo se souvient des moments forts, alors que les bases de leur nouvelle vie se posent et se stabilisent peu à peu, leur avenir se dessine…

**_Notes de l'auteure_** : merci pour votre soutien, vos mails et vos reviews ! Voici donc la deuxième partie de « Duo dans l'après ». Quelques éclaircissements et précisions par rapport à la première partie. Avant tout, je rappelle que je révèle beaucoup de choses en reprenant autant le film Endless Waltz, alors ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu sont prévenus… Je rappelle donc que Trowa n'a pas trahi les autres, il est juste infiltré dans le camp de Mariemeia parce qu'il a des choses à faire, des gens à protéger ; le satellite fait partie de sa Colonie d'origine, faut pas l'oublier ; quant à Wufei, c'est bien un soldat de Mariemeia, mais ce n'est pas sa petite aventure avec Duo qui le fait revenir dans le droit chemin, mais bien comme dans le film, son combat avec Heero et les mots échangés. Wufei n'est pas vraiment dans son état normal dans Endless Waltz, il a un peu pété un câble, faut l'excuser… Concernant mon précédent chapitre, j'ai mis en pairing 5x2 à cause de ce qui se passe entre eux, ça ne concerne que le chapitre, pour l'instant. Sinon, Duo raconte tout ça deux mois après la fin de la guerre, ce chapitre vous situera mieux dans le contexte temporel… Voila, je crois que j'ai fait le tour… Bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Duo dans l'après : la fin d'une époque.**

Après l'épisode avec Wufei, je me suis retrouvé à devoir faire la même chose qu'avec Heero lors de la première guerre : enfermer Duo et ses états d'âme au plus profond de moi-même pour laisser agir Shinigami et réussir ma mission.

J'ai rejoint Quatre et Trowa et ensemble on a rejoint Noin et Zechs sur Terre.

J'ai aimé cette bataille, parce qu'on a réussi à détruire les armures et les armes sans blesser les soldats aux commandes.

J'avais toujours cet aspect inquiétant d'une ombre ailée armée d'une faux, qui constituait la seule source de lumière avec les yeux de mon fidèle Deathscythe, qui fondait sur ses ennemis ; mais la Faucheuse n'a pas vraiment fait une bonne récolte…

Finalement, Duo était peut-être pas si enfermé que ça, puisqu'il a su retenir le bras du Dieu de la Mort…

D'après Quatre, il y avait une parfaite harmonie entre les deux parties de mon âme.

J'étais guéri de ma pseudo schizophrénie !

Ce n'était pas encore le moment de m'en réjouir, j'avais autre chose à penser.

Heero, encore une fois, a sauvé le Monde et la Paix sans considération ni pour Wing Zero, ni pour sa propre vie.

J'ai beau l'avoir vu faire plusieurs fois, voir se désintégrer son gundam avec lui dedans me fait toujours cette impression que mon cœur vole en éclat avec eux.

Cette fois encore, j'ai ramassé les morceaux éparpillés et avec les autres, on a couru le chercher dans les décombres du palais de Mariemeia.

Et quand, enfin, on les a retrouvés, tous, la vision de Réléna serrant tendrement Heero contre elle m'a fait un tel effet que j'ai ouvert ma main…

… et tous les morceaux de mon cœur se sont à nouveau dispersés.

Heureusement, Quatre était là…

_**Flash back.**_

Duo arrive le premier et se fige.

- Duo, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Quatre en arrivant derrière lui, suivit de Trowa.

Les deux pilotes regardent dans la même direction que Duo et découvre Réléna qui tient Heero dans ses bras, évanoui ou… pire ?

- Quatre, est-ce qu'il…

Quatre pose sa main sur l'épaule de Duo.

- Il vit, Duo, ne t'en fait pas.

Duo serre les poings et détourne le regard.

- Alors, je suppose qu'on doit les laisser.

- Duo…

- Ca va aller, Quatquat. En plus, vu ce qui s'est passé avec Wu, j'ai rien à dire.

Duo veut partir mais Quatre le retient.

- Est-ce que tu arrives à saisir la force et la nature complexe de notre amitié à tous les deux, Duo ?

- Euh… oui.

Quatre se tourne vers Réléna et Heero.

- C'est approximativement la même relation qu'ils ont, Duo.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi, Quatre, mon cerveau n'a pas encore totalement grillé. Réléna ne considèrera jamais Heero comme un frère ! Ou alors, elle est encore plus tordue et perverse que je ne l'imaginais !

- J'ai dit _approximativement_. Heero représente beaucoup pour elle, mais je ne ressens pas d'amour ni de désir. Elle l'aime, je te l'accorde, mais pas de cet amour qui font les couples. C'est pareil pour Heero, il l'aime d'une manière bien particulière.

- Heero m'a dit un jour que ce n'était pas Réléna qu'il aimait, mais le symbole et l'espoir qu'elle représentait, intervient Trowa. Depuis, ses sentiments pour elle ont mûri, elle a forcé son admiration par sa pugnacité et son courage. Mais c'est toi qu'il aime, Duo. Son amour pour toi est l'une des rares choses dont il a la certitude, dans sa vie.

- Merci, Tro, je me sens vraiment mieux… grimace Duo.

- Il a besoin de toi, tu peux mettre le reste de côté jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux ? demande Trowa.

Duo ne répond pas et s'avance pour rejoindre Réléna et Heero, que des médecins viennent d'installer sur un brancard.

Duo pose sa main sur le bras d'Heero, il a besoin de sentir la chaleur de la vie circuler dans son corps.

- Il n'a rien de grave Duo, rassure-toi, lui dit Réléna. Il t'a appelé. Je lui ai dit que tu allais bien, que tu viendrais le voir dès que possible. Mais je n'en savais rien, je ne savais pas où tu étais. Je me doutais bien que tu viendrais, cependant.

- Merci, Léna.

- De rien. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Tu me reposes la question demain, ok ?

- D'accord. Je vais faire amener Heero à l'hôpital et y attendre Sally, tu peux… non, je veux dire, ça serait bien que tu viennes. En plus, tu as l'air blessé, toi aussi.

- C'est rien de grave.

Il se tourne vers Quatre et Trowa.

- Vas-y, lui dit Quatre en souriant. On s occupe de tout le reste et on vous rejoint dès que possible.

- Wufei est avec les civils, je vais essayer d'entrer en contact avec lui, ajoute Trowa.

- Ok, merci les gars.

C'est ainsi que Duo se retrouve avec Réléna dans l'ambulance qui conduit Heero à l'hôpital, à l'écouter lui raconter ce qu'elle a vécu auprès de Mariemeia.

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Trois jours plus tard, Heero était remis.

On a eu du mal à se revoir qu'entre nous, on a été accaparés par des tas de gens à droite et à gauche pour des tas de raisons diverses et variées.

J'ai trouvé le temps de parler à Heero et de lui dire ce qui s'était passé avec Wufei, sans l'inonder de détails pour me justifier.

Je lui ai dit, c'est tout.

Il m'a répondu qu'il comprenait que dans un tel contexte, ça ait pu arriver.

Et accessoirement, l'état dans lequel était Wufei lorsqu'il a voulu l'empêcher de gagner la Terre ; ils se sont battus juste après que Wufei et moi…

Enfin bref, encore une fois, ce n'était pas juste une histoire de camp…

Mais Heero ne m'a rien dit de plus.

Il a voulu savoir si ça voulait dire que j'allais rester avec Wufei.

Je lui ai avoué que je ne savais pas du tout où j'en étais, et que mes principales préoccupations, pour le moment, c'était la construction de la Paix et la contribution qu'on me demandait pour L2.

Qu'on aurait le temps d'en parler ensemble.

C'est aussi ce qu'il voulait, qu'on en parle plus tard.

Par contre, j'ai pas eu le temps d'aborder le sujet avec Wufei.

On s'est donné une accolade des plus fraternelle et puis voilà.

Mais bon, je savais, à ce moment-là, que c'était juste repousser le moment de la confrontation.

Une fois seulement, entre deux portes, il m'a dit qu'il en avait parlé à Heero.

Je le savais qu'il allait le faire, vu sa nature.

Mais aucun des deux n'a accepté de me dire exactement les mots échangés.

Je peux comprendre…

Mais je ne veux pas comprendre…

Donc voilà, aujourd'hui, la guerre est finie depuis deux mois, et on a vraiment pu se poser que maintenant, tous les cinq.

Y en avait toujours un, deux, ou trois d'entre nous en mission diplo ou de reconstruction quelque part, c'était infernal.

C'est avec un naturel déconcertant qu'on s'est retrouvé à devoir faire des allers-retours entre nos colonies respectives et la Terre pour mettre en place cette Paix tant désirée.

Ce soir, tous les acteurs de la reconstruction sont réunis pour un grand banquet.

On a essayé de rester ensemble mais dès que les discours sont finis, durant lesquels on peut pas se parler, bien évidemment, on vient nous chercher, un par un pour voir un tel qui pourra faire ça pour nous ou pour qui nous on pourra faire ça, dans l'intérêt de tous, etcetera, etcetera…

Mais enfin, après une intervention de Réléna, j'ai pu m'éclipser sur la terrasse, en faisant un signe à Heero.

J'ai réussi à capter l'attention des autres mais ils ont l'air bien occupés.

Heero me rejoint, je suis content.

- Réléna m'impressionne, elle a tellement changée depuis deux ans.

- Comme nous tous, me répond-il.

- Tu vas rester avec elle ?

Je fais genre, le ton neutre, la question anodine…

Tu parles, ouais !

- Elle n'a pas besoin de moi.

- Alors… tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas encore sûr de savoir, mais visiblement, on a besoin de moi aussi sur L1.

Il ne dit rien de plus, et je ne sais pas trop quoi dire non plus.

Je déteste ce silence qui s'installe entre nous.

Avant, ça ne me dérangeait pas trop, je sais que c'est bien aussi parfois, le silence.

Mais il a plusieurs formes, et celui-ci reflète un malaise que je ne souhaite pas voir s'installer confortablement entre nous.

- 'ro…

- C'est bien que tu sortes avec Wufei, me coupe-t-il soudain.

Je reste sans voix une minute entière.

C'est long, une minute…

Il me jette un coup d'œil, puis reporte son regard sur la ville en contrebas.

- Quoi ? _Quoi ?_

- C'est une bonne chose pour toi.

- Mais, 'ro, je ne sors pas avec lui !

- Ah. Ca ne saurait tarder, alors.

Je me tourne complètement vers lui

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? T'essaies de me faire comprendre quelque chose ? Que, par exemple, tu me pardonnes pas ce qui s'est passé avec lui ? Que c'est fini et bien fini, sans appel, sans espoir ?

Il se tourne lui aussi vers moi.

Son regard est triste, mais enfin comme un ciel après l'orage. Il n'y a pas encore cette paix qu'on peut lire chez Quatre et Wufei, et d'autres, ainsi que chez Trowa, depuis hier soir. Des interrogations continuent de troubler cette mer bleue nuit où j'aime tant plonger, quelque soit son état.

Il attrape ma natte et tire affectueusement dessus.

- Il n'y a rien a pardonné. Ca fait partie de mon apprentissage de la vie et des relations humaines. Aimer, être aimer, trahir, être trahi, haïr et être haï, mais ça, c'est du passé. Aussi paradoxal que ce soit, tous ces sentiments sont ressentis dans le respect de l'autre et de ses propres valeurs.

- Je…

- Tu dois aller au bout de ton histoire avec Wufei ou tu le regretteras un jour, Duo. Je ne veux pas que tu me rendes responsable, si tu ne le fais pas, et que ça nous détruise, si on redevient « nous » un jour.

- Je t'aime, Heero.

- Et tu aimes Wufei, différemment. Quelque chose de fort vous unis, sinon ça ne serait pas arrivé, dans l'espace. Va au bout, vis à fond, et ensuite fais ton choix. Tu sauras au moins à quoi tu renonces, que tu décides de rester ou de le quitter. Que tu reviennes vers moi ou non.

- Tu me demandes de sortir avec Wufei pour prendre ma décision ?

- C'est la meilleure chose à faire, Duo, et je ne te le proposerai pas si je n'avais pas tant d'amour pour toi. C'est ça aussi, l'égalité. Laisse-lui une chance de te rendre heureux, comme tu m'en as laissé une, il y a un an.

- Et tu m'attendras ? Je veux dire, si je me rends compte que c'est avec toi que je veux être…

- Je ne peux rien te promettre, Duo. Qui sait de quoi demain sera fait ? Nous aurons chacun des nouvelles régulières des autres mais nos routes se séparent quand même. Pour un temps encore indéterminé.

- Mais nous nous sommes fait la promesse d'essayer un jour de vivre à nouveau sous le même ciel, à défaut du même toit. On doit tout faire pour tenir cette promesse, 'ro.

- Ca se ferra, mais rien ne presse. Nous avons grandis trop vite, tout a toujours été trop vite pour nous. Nous avons enfin la possibilité d'aller à notre rythme, de prendre notre temps, celui de décider de nous-mêmes ce que nous voulons… ou pas. C'est un très beau cadeau, non ?

- J'ai du mal à y croire, dis-je en serrant la croix du Père Maxwell dans ma main. J'ai encore peur qu'on ne vienne m'arracher mon bonheur, je préfère profiter au jour le jour, ne rien remettre à plus tard.

- Il ne s'agit pas forcément de remettre à plus tard, mais de construire lentement, mais sûrement. Hâte-toi lentement, dit un proverbe français. Aller doucement n'empêche pas d'arriver, en dit un autre africain.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, je vais essayer aussi.

- Tu as déjà bien avancé, en réconciliant les deux parties de ton âme. Wufei aussi, c'est pour ça que vous serez probablement heureux ensemble. Je vous le souhaite. Pour ma part, je dois finir de me construire avant d'envisager de construire quelque chose avec quelque un.

- On avait pourtant bien commencé, ensemble.

- Oui, mais nous étions en danger, Duo. Nous construisions un « nous » sans que les deux parties qui le formait n'aient conscience de ce qu'elles étaient chacune de leur côté. Grâce à ce que tu ressens pour Wufei, tu en apprends un peu plus sur toi, ce que tu veux ou non. Tu es différent avec lui, ta personnalité s'affirme en dehors de nous.

Je ne dis rien un moment.

- Et toi, Heero ?

- Je pars tenter de faire la même chose. Déterminer qui je suis en dehors du Perfect Soldier et de Heero qui t'aime et que tu aimes.

- Pourquoi on ne se contenterai pas de ça, ro ? Ca ne me dérange pas d'être juste Duo qui t'aime et que tu aimes.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas suffisant. On a essayé d'en faire une base et on a échoué.

- Je sais.

- Ca ne nous concerne pas uniquement. Il est impératif qu'on se sépare tous, nous avons été trop liés, trop proches, trop dépendants sans l'assumer pleinement pendant la guerre parce que trop risqué. C'est en train de nous retomber dessus, on doit s'en protéger pour ne rien perdre du lien que nous avons tissé tous les cinq.

- Tu parles comme Quatre, là, ça fait bizarre.

- On peut tous parler de ce sujet de cette façon, Duo.

- Vrai. N'empêche, c'était une super expérience de vivre tous ensemble. Mais tu as raison, comme toujours, il vaut mieux se détacher un peu pour avoir une vie des plus normales possible au contact d'autres personnes. Et puis, il nous reste tant de choses à faire sur nos Colonies respectives.

Heero et moi, on se retourne au même moment parce qu'on a entendu des pas.

Et effectivement, nos trois amis nous rejoignent.

- Tu le dit fort bien, Duo, il nous reste beaucoup à faire pour excuser l'égoïsme premier que nous avons manifesté à la fin de la première guerre, nous dit Quatre.

- Égoïsme ? relève Heero.

- Oui, en nous installant tous les cinq ensemble sur Terre, nous avons un peu trahi nos Colonies en les abandonnant.

- Tu exagères, je le gourmande gentiment.

- Pas tant que ça, Duo. Nous aurions dû y rester ou juste y passer plus souvent, être attentifs, veiller à ce qu'aucun Dekim Barton n'y soit. Nous savions pertinemment que l'Opération Météore telle que nous l'avions menée n'était pas celle prévue. Mais nous n'avons pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il était advenu de ses instigateurs, nous ne nous sommes pas assurés que personne, dans les Colonies, n'en avait après la Terre et la Paix.

- Nous allons y veiller dorénavant, assure Trowa.

- Mais ce n'était pas à nous de le faire forcément, l'an dernier, proteste Heero. Les Preventers ont été crées pour ça, c'était le rôle de la Nation Mondiale Unie de veiller à ce qu'elle le reste.

- C'est vrai, on ne pouvait pas nous reprocher aussi de vouloir une vie normale en oubliant tout ça. Ni d'essayer de nous construire une famille et un chez nous qu'on a volontairement choisi, après tout ce qu'on a donné pour cette opé, j'ajoute en haussant les épaules.

- Nous sommes de toute façon plus mûrs et plus alertes, plus responsables, aussi. Les erreurs et les épreuves nous ont fait grandir. C'est à retenir.

- Nous avons encore du chemin, nous rappelle Heero.

- Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas le faire ensemble…

- Il est fort probable que nos routes finissent par se croiser à nouveau, avant d'aller dans la même direction, affirme Wufei, silencieux jusque là. Un proverbe chinois dit que les cœurs les plus proches ne sont pas ceux qui se touchent.

J'échange avec Heero un regard lourd de sens.

- Oui, acquiesce Quatre, quelle que soit la distance qui séparent nos Colonies, nous serons toujours liés. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, nous sommes comme les cinq doigts de la main. Rien ni personne ne pourra nous enlever ça.

- A nous de faire en sorte de se voir chaque fois que nous le voulons, ajoute Trowa, son bras enserrant sa taille affectueusement.

- Ca ne devrait pas être si compliqué.

On se regarde tous en souriant plus ou moins.

Je lève les yeux vers la Lune et soupire.

- La Lune comme on la voit depuis la Terre va autant me manquer que vous.

- Tu sais aujourd'hui qu'elle a une autre face, belle et rayonnante, loin de la vision que tu en avais depuis L2, sombre et sinistre, me dit Quatre en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Tout comme nos Destins.

Nous nous perdons tous les cinq dans la contemplation du ciel jusqu'à ce que Sally ne nous rejoigne

- Alors, nostalgiques, les garçons ?

- On disait juste au revoir à la Lune.

- Va falloir que vous disiez aussi au revoir à Wufei, on a du boulot. Mais avant, on ne bouge plus, on se serre et on me sourit ! ordonne-t-elle en sortant un petit appareil photo.

Elle en prend au moins une dizaine avant de nous libérer.

Wufei se tourne vers nous.

- Duo, Trowa et moi, nous passerons te dire au revoir au QG des Preventers avant de partir, lui rappelle Quatre.

Il nous serre la main, puis fait face à Heero.

Je les regarde et je comprend soudain que je les aime vraiment tous les deux et pourquoi c'est si difficile de choisir.

- Tu restes à Sank ? demande Wufei.

- Juste le temps de dire correctement au revoir à Réléna.

- Tu comptes accepter la proposition du Gouverneur et aller sur L1 ? veut savoir Quatre.

- Oui, mais je vais m'en servir comme couverture.

- Comment ça ? je demande, intrigué par son ton.

- Un ami m'a dit un jour qu'il est possible de vivre sans passé, mais que le poids de ce vide est un obstacle dans la construction de sa vie et de son identité, répond-t-il en fixant Trowa. J'aurais préféré ne plus avoir affaire avec J. mais il a une partie des réponses dont j'ai besoin. L'autre partie y est sûrement aussi là-bas, ou alors en moi, mais les clés sont assurément sur L1. Le dossier que tu nous a remis, Sally, me donne pas mal de pistes à suivre.

Le souvenir de ces fichus dossiers nous fait un peu grimacer.

Sally nous les avait remis la veille…

_**Flash back.**_

Ce soir-là, enfin, les cinq pilotes se retrouvent ensemble pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, deux mois plus tôt ; ils ont chacun été accaparés à droite ou à gauche et n'ont pu véritablement se retrouver et parler, voir simplement passer un peu de temps tous ensemble.

Il y a encore tant de questions et de points à éclaircir entre eux cinq uniquement…

Mais avant de les laisser seuls, Sally les réunit dans le salon et dépose devant chacun d'eux un dossier.

- Un petit cadeau qui peut vous aider à commencer une vie à peu près normale : ce sont vos dossiers médicaux, récupérés par les ingénieurs, puis par nous. Vous avez les informations concernant votre identité aussi loin qu'il a été possible de remonter, ainsi que tous les tests que vous avez subis, tout ce qui vous est arrivé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et ce qui vous attend, à cause de certaines manipulations génétiques qui ont été honteusement pratiquées. Je ne suis pas le seul médecin de l'univers, mais je reste la seule, pour l'instant, qui en sait autant sur vous cinq. Nous allons donc être amenés à nous revoir régulièrement, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez voir une autre personne et la mettre au courant.

- Tu sembles oublier que nous ne pouvons pas envisager de vivre sur Terre pour le moment, Sally.

- Je m'en souviens très bien, Quatre. J'ai prévu de faire ma tournée tous les mois ou tous les deux mois. Vous savez tous que je ne tiens pas en place…

- Je ne pense pas trop m'avancer en disant que tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez chacun d'entre nous.

Un hochement de tête collectif confirme ce que Duo a dit.

- C'est gentil à vous. Mais à la lecture de vos dossiers, vous en comprendrez la nécessité, au-delà du plaisir de ma visite. Je vous laisse en prendre connaissance, conclut-elle en s'asseyant un peu en retrait pour observer leurs réactions. Si vous avez des questions…

Heero, fidèle à lui-même, ouvre son dossier sans une seule hésitation, l'expression indéchiffrable. Il y découvre son nom : Hereban Ywane et des choses qu'il sait déjà : son nom de code, Heero Yui, le nom de ses deux tuteurs, Odin Lowe puis le Docteur J. Il a la confirmation que ses capacités ne sont pas naturelles, car ses structures musculaire et osseuse ont été modifiées pour un renforcement de son potentiel. Il a été conditionné pour ne rien ressentir, ni douleur, ni sentiments. Une note de bas de page lui arrache un sourire involontaire : il y aurait eu quelques déficiences dans le système parce qu'il aurait manifesté ses sentiments au lieu de les réprimer pour accomplir certaines missions. Son taux de réussite étant de 99,99, il reste cependant le soldat parfait, l'arme ultime sur laquelle tous les espoirs de la réussite de l'Opération Météore ont reposés.

Duo, lui, a une seconde d'hésitation avant de parcourir son dossier. Sa jeunesse et son passé sont assez sombres, il le sait, il n'est pas sûr de vouloir le voir écrit noir sur blanc…

Mais sa curiosité est plus forte que son appréhension.

Duncan Oliver Eaglin, orphelin de guerre, pris en charge par le très connu Solo, puis par le Père Maxwell et la Sœur Hélène, et enfin par le Docteur G. Connu sous le nom de Duo Maxwell. Très fort dédoublement de personnalité. S'en suivent toute une liste de caractéristiques, et Duo visiblement hésite entre le rire et la stupéfaction, ce qui lui fait arborer une grimace quasi permanente.

Trowa hésite aussi, mais finalement parcourt son dossier avec détachement. Il est heureux d'avoir ces renseignements, mais en même temps il préférerait s'en souvenir directement…

Il est Triton Bloom, fils de circassien, il a été séparé de sa famille par la guerre lui aussi ; recueilli et élevé par des mercenaires, on l'a toujours connu amnésique ; il prend l'identité de Trowa Barton à la mort de celui-ci et le remplace sur le projet de l'Opération Météore, en prenant couverture d'un cirque ambulant. Cirque où se produit sa sœur, Catherine Bloom.

Catherine lui avait fait part de ses doutes, et il avait fini par croire comme elle que la vie les avait réunis après les avoir séparés dans des circonstances tragiques. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un demi-sourire lorsqu'il pense à la joie qu'allait sûrement éprouver Catherine lorsqu'il lui confirmerait.

Le dossier insiste surtout sur son incroyable capacité à l'infiltration ; il n'est personne et peut être tout le monde, c'est toute l'histoire de sa vie… Son intelligence est également soulignée comme un élément à surveiller.

L'identité de Quatre et celle de Wufei restent inchangées, aussi sont-ils seulement curieux de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient ignorer sur eux…

Ils apprennent tous les deux qu'ils ont été soumis, très tôt, à de nombreux tests.

Quatre a beaucoup de mal à concevoir que son père ait pu laisser faire de telles choses à son fils, mais il se doute que quelques unes de ses nombreuses sœurs sont derrière tout ceci.

Il apprend une chose qui le bouleverse, mais il ne se confiera et ne se libérera du poids apparu sur son cœur que le soir, dans les bras de Trowa ; il est le seul enfant naturel de son père, et sa mère est morte en lui donnant la vie.

En définitif, c'est Wufei le moins surpris, qui ne s'étonne pas que son clan, qui l'a marié de force à 13 ans avec une fille qu'il détestait alors, se soit laissé influencer…

Chacun des cinq pilotes lit son dossier et sans même se concerter, avec un naturel qui fait sourire tendrement Sally, témoin de cette complicité, ils se les transmettent les uns aux autres.

La confiance et l'amitié qui existent entre eux sont confirmées, voire renforcées par ce partage.

Si une nouvelle menace devait se profiler à l'horizon serein de la Paix, Sally ne doute pas un instant qu'encore une fois, ces cinq amis improbables la réduiront à néant avant qu'elle ne se matérialise réellement…

_**Fin du Flash Back **_

- Fais attention, 'ro, réveiller le souvenir d'Odin Lowe, aussi bien dans ta tête que là-bas, ce n'est pas très prudent.

Je m'inquiète pour Heero, parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas remuer son passé…

- Ca ira, Duo.

- Ca ira parce que si tu as le moindre problème, tu feras appel à nous.

Le ton de Trowa n'admets aucune contradiction.

Heero lui sourit et pose sa main sur son épaule, un court instant, avant de se tourner vers Wufei.

- Bien, Wufei, il est temps de se dire au revoir, je ne sais pas quand nous nous reverrons.

- Je ne sais pas non plus, Yui, mais n'hésite vraiment pas, si tu as besoin de moi, ou des ressources des Preventers.

- Nous pouvons avoir le bras aussi long que l'était celui équipé du Dragon fag du gundam de Wufei.

- S'il est tout aussi redoutable, ça me donne une raison supplémentaire de vous rejoindre. Yui…

A la surprise général, Heero s'avance et donne une franche accolade à Wufei.

- Fais attention à toi, Wufei, et prends soin de Duo. Si tu le blesses, je te tue. Avec ton propre sabre, pour sauvegarder ton honneur, mais sans une hésitation.

- Je m'en souviendrai, sourit-il en lui rendant son étreinte. Fais aussi attention à toi. A très bientôt, Heero.

Il nous serre la main avant de s'éloigner avec Sally.

Ils croisent Réléna, qui s'arrête un moment leur parler avant de nous rejoindre.

- Tout va bien ? demande-t-elle.

- Oui, et toi ? répond Quatre.

- J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, j'ai réussi à m'éclipser quelques minutes.

- Besoin d'air ?

- Tu n'imagines pas, Duo. Mais je suis surtout venue vous chercher. J'ai demandé à une ancienne amie de Lycée de chanter, et je tiens à ce que vous l'écoutiez. Non seulement elle chante très bien, mais ses chansons auront beaucoup de sens pour vous.

Heero et Trowa lèvent chacun leur sourcil gauche, Quatre et moi les deux ensemble.

J'hausse les épaules, en plus.

- Pourquoi pas ! Mais après, tu nous laisses disparaître qu'on puisse passer notre dernière soirée ensemble, ok, Léna ?

- Je promets même de vous couvrir, Duo Maxwell. Allons-y.

L'entrée de Réléna dans le grand salon donne le signal.

Sur la scène, une jeune fille aux longues boucles rousses se tient devant le micro, tout sourire.

Elle est vraiment jolie…

Et sa voix…

_Je ressens juste le rythme de l'émotion_

_Les battements effrénés de mon cœur_

_Te suivront partout, là où tu iras_

_Si loin de moi_

_Même si la douleur me tiraillait _

_Je ne voudrai plus baisser les yeux_

_Mais vivre intensément ces passions qui sont miennes !_

_Toi qui m'a permis de ne jamais plus abandonner mes rêves,_

_Je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'embrasser !_

_Je ressens juste le rythme de l'émotion,_

_Par-delà nos erreurs et douleurs,_

_Il existe une voie au bout de laquelle _

_Nous pourrons trouver la lumière finale._

_Je ressens juste le rythme de l'émotion_

_Les battements effrénés de mon cœur_

_Te suivront partout, là où tu iras_

_Si loin de moi._

Oui, Réléna a raison, cette chanson nous correspond et nous touche profondément.

Dès le premières paroles, Quatre s'est appuyé contre le torse de Trowa, leurs deux mains gauches se sont entrelacées. La main droite de Quatre a glissé dans la mienne, mon autre main a saisi celle d'Heero, sur l'épaule de qui est venue se poser la main droite de Trowa.

J'aurai juste préféré que Wufei soit avec nous, pour nous sentir vraiment complet.

Réléna nous sourit et nous fait un clin d'œil.

Il est temps pour nous de nous éclipser discrètement, afin de profiter de notre dernière soirée avant je sais pas combien de temps.

On a vraiment fait une grosse soirée d'adieux à cinq, hier, mais on a encore envie d'être juste entre nous, ce soir, même s'il en manque un.

Une nouvelle vie commence pour nous.

C'est con qu'on doive se séparer pour se donner une chance qu'elle vaille la peine d'être vécue…

Mais puisqu'il le faut…

_Fait chier…_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientot pour la suite ? Kisu ! Lysanea_


	8. Duo dans l'après : la séparation

**Titre** : Duo dans l'après : la séparation.

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC, Endless Waltz

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, POV de Duo.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ni la chanson qui est à Paolo Nutini « Last Request ».

_**Pairing **_: 1+2 (le retour )

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yui, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner._

_**Résumé**_ : La Paix s'instaure doucement et les G boys font leurs premiers choix pour leur avenir ; une séparation qui concerne Heero et Duo, mais pas seulement eux…

**

* * *

****Duo dans l'après : la séparation.**

On a retrouvé notre chez nous avec le sapin qui fait la gueule depuis Noël, mais que je refuse encore d'enlever, même si on a pas pu le fêter correctement..

On verra ça plus tard…

Les bières et les sodas, genre on est sérieux, accompagnent sur la table d'autres cochonneries, alors qu'on a déjà bien mangé au banquet.

Ca décore plus qu'autre chose, mais ça fait du bien aussi au ventre sur pattes que je suis…

D'ailleurs, pour m'éloigner de cette tentation, je m'extirpe du fauteuil où je m'étais affalé, j'attrape ma guitare en route et je grimpe sur le tabouret haut du bar.

Un vrai chanteur de bar, justement…

Ma guitare est le premier cadeau qu'Heero m'a fait, à la fin de la première guerre ; j'ai toujours dit que c'était ce que je m'achèterai en premier, en souvenir de Solo et de l'époque où je jouais pour gagner quelques crédits.

Grâce à ce cadeau, on s'est fait des soirées sympas, entre ma guitare, le violon de Quatre, la flûte et les cymbales de Trowa.

Ca m'est aussi arrivé d'assurer l'ambiance seul, à gratter les cordes et chanter, _pour leur plus grand plaisir_, dixit eux-mêmes.

Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de ma vie, mais j'espère pouvoir continuer de temps en temps à faire de la musique.

Je fais un clin d'œil à Quatre qui se boudine un peu plus dans les bras de Trowa, et je souris à Heero qui me fixe avec une intensité par laquelle je ne me laisse pas déstabiliser.

Et puis quoi, encore… ?

Je commence à égrainer les premières notes dans un silence quasi religieux.

_Ralentis, couche-toi,_

_Rappelle-toi, ce n'est que toi et moi_

_Ne t'épuise pas, tire ta révérence_

_Rappelle-toi comment c'était, avant._

Je veux juste que tu sois plus proche

Est-ce que ça va ?

Bébé, rapprochons-nous ce soir

_Accède à ma dernière requête et laisse moi juste te tenir dans mes bras_

_N'hausse pas tes épaules_

_Allonge-toi à mes côtés_

_Je peux bien sûr accepter que nous n'allions nulle part_

_Mais une dernière fois allons là-bas_

_Allonge-toi à mes côtés_

Maintenant, j'ai compris que je serai obligé d'errer sur cette route à sens unique

Et si j'ai réalisé tous nos mensonges, je ne suis pas plus sage que le fou que j'étais avant

_Je veux juste que tu sois plus proche_

_Est-ce que ça va ?_

_Bébé, rapprochons-nous ce soir_

Accède à ma dernière requête et laisse moi juste te tenir dans mes bras

N'hausse pas tes épaules

Allonge-toi à mes côtés

Je peux bien sûr accepter que nous n'allions nulle part

Mais une dernière fois allons là-bas

Allonge-toi à mes côtés

_Oh bébé, bébé, bébé, dis moi comment, comment ce pourrait être mauvais ?_

Accède à ma dernière requête et laisse moi juste te tenir dans mes bras

_Oui, allonge-toi_

_Une dernière fois allons-y_

_Allonge-toi à mes côtés._

J'enchaîne encore d'autres morceaux tout aussi romantiques et parlant, que j'alterne avec des chansons délires et de vrais yaourts, et ce durant une bonne partie de la soirée, entre discussions et goinfreries, puis nous montons nous coucher.

J'ai choisi mes chansons en pensant à Trowa et Quatre, et c'est lui qui est venu me remercier en leurs noms à tous les deux.

On est allongés sur mon lit depuis plus d'une heure, à discuter en écoutant de la musique.

Il m'a démêlé les cheveux, doucement, et m'a même massé les épaules et le dos…

Je l'adore, c'est un trésor, je ne sais pas qui je dois remercier pour l'avoir mis sur ma route, mais je lui suis très reconnaissant.

- Tu m'impressionnes vachement, tu sais, Quatquat. T'es hyper serein, alors qu'on se sépare tous demain, et que tu sais même pas quand tu vas revoir ton chéri.

- Je suis serein parce que j'ai atteint l'un de mes buts, la Paix, et je sais qu'elle va durer. J'ai confiance en l'Homme, créature de Dieu. Nous sommes capables de construire de belles choses, notre technologie peut servir la Paix.

-Je le souhaite de tout mon cœur, tout comme je vous souhaite, à Trotro et toi, de vous retrouver rapidement. Mais je n'ai aucune inquiétude pour ça !

Il me sourit autant avec sa bouche qu'avec les deux turquoises qui lui servent de yeux.

- Moi non plus, et ce n'est pas un excès de confiance, me dit-il. Nous nous retrouverons, et j'espère que nous ne nous quitterons plus jamais à partir de ce moment-là, inch'allah. Notre séparation est un mal nécessaire, je parle pour tous les cinq.

- Ouais, mais fait chier, Quatquat, tu vas trop me manquer ! je proteste en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Nous deux, c'est différend, on se verra souvent, Duo. On sait que, guerre ou pas guerre, il aurait seulement suffit d'une rencontre entre nous deux pour qu'on se lie de cette façon. Alors qu'avec les autres, c'est plus compliqué.

- Sûr. Je ne mettrai pas ma main à couper qu'on serait devenus si proches dans un autre contexte. C'est une des rares bonnes choses que la guerre nous aura apporté. Même pour nous deux, Quatre. On vient de deux univers différents, t'es un Winner et tu portes bien ton nom. Moi, j'étais plutôt un _looser,_ sans vouloir insister sur le jeu de mots.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Duo, tu t'en sortais très bien malgré toutes les épreuves sur ta route. Tu n'as pas eu une vie des plus faciles et pourtant, tu as su garder une âme d'enfant et une générosité à toute épreuve.

- Merci, budy, ça me touche beaucoup, ce que tu me dis. Mais j'ai du sang sur les mains et même me les couper n'y changerai rien, je le verrai et le sentirai toujours, j'en aurai toujours conscience.

- C'est notre conscience qui fait de nous des êtres humains. Tu sais que ce que tu as dû faire est mal et tu n'es pas fier de ça, tu n'en as retiré aucun plaisir, je ne parle pas de Shinigami, et c'est ce qui fait la différence, Duo. Tu ne prends pas l'excuse de dire que nous n'avions pas le choix. Nous ne sommes pas différents, de ce point de vue là.

- Peut-être bien. Reste que les probabilités pour qu'on se rencontre un jour étaient quasiment nulles… Sauf si je t'avais volé ton sandwich pendant un de tes voyages diplo sur L2 ! Enfin, plutôt ton panier repas…

A cette idée, on explose de rire.

- Et je t'aurais remis dans le droit chemin, c'est ça ?

- L'aurais déjà fallu que tu m'attrappes ! Mettons que t'y sois arrivé, t'aurais certainement essayé de me sermonner, tel que je te connais !

- Évidemment, ça en aurait largement valu la peine. Il aurait été vraiment dommage de ne jamais se rencontrer, en tout cas. Notre amitié à tous les cinq est très précieuse, Duo, nous devons en prendre soin. Mais tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Ca me fait penser, qu'as-tu décidé, par rapport à Heero et Wufei ?

- Pas grand chose, encore. Heero pense que je devrai sortir avec Wufei pour éviter d'avoir des regrets.

- Et toi, qu'en dis-tu ?

J'hausse les épaules.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de fort avec Wufei, je ne peux pas le nier, et j'ai des sentiments pour lui. Mais j'aime toujours Heero.

- Et Wufei, l'aimes-tu ?

Je pousse un long soupir avant de lui répondre.

- Je ne me sens pas de dire « je t'aime » à Wufei comme je l'ai dit encore à Heero hier soir. Je n'ai pas cette spontanéité. Pourtant, comme je l'ai dit, on a partagé un moment très fort, et je ressens aussi quelque chose de très fort pour lui.

- Alors va au bout, Duo. Effectivement, je peux sentir ce lien qui existe entre Wufei et toi. Il a pris beaucoup d'ampleur. Laisse Heero vivre ses propres expériences et se construire, et explore de ton côté les possibilités qui te sont offertes.

Je le regarde, surpris.

- C'es toi qui me dis ça ? Tu ne nous en veux plus ?

- Je vous en aurais voulu au point de ne plus vous parler, si vous aviez été déloyaux envers Heero, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Vous ne lui avez jamais rien caché, et je respecte et admire cette attitude qui honore notre amitié.

- C'est la moindre des choses.

- Ce n'est pas évident pour tout le monde, Duo.

Il se lève soudain.

- Bien, il est tard, je vais te laisser et rejoindre mon chéri, pour notre dernière nuit ensemble.

Je me redresse, coupable et honteux.

- Mince ! Je suis désolé d'avoir monopolisé ta présence, Quatquat !

- C'est moi qui suis venu et qui suis resté le temps que je voulais. Trowa discute avec Heero, c'est pas comme si il m'attendait. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu passer un peu de temps avec toi. A dire vrai, je serai même resté encore… Mais je ne suis pas le seul à le vouloir.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes encore ?

- Tu verras bien. Je t'aime, tu sais. Bonne nuit, mon Duo.

Il me fait une grosse bise et me serre fort un moment avant de sortir, sans me laisser le temps de réagir.

Je m'étire langoureusement, m'interrogeant encore sur l'attitude et la fuite de Quatre, lorsqu'un discret toc toc à ma porte me tire de mes pensées.

Surpris, je vois Heero entrer et refermer la porte derrière lui.

- Heero ? Ca va pas ?

Il s'avance, seulement habillé d'un bas de pyjama, laissant le haut de son corps nu.

J'adore le jeu des muscles qui roulent sous sa peau fine…

Damned ! Il est dingue ou quoi, c'est un véritable appel au viol sur pattes !

Sans me quitter des yeux, il s'assoit sur le lit, là où Quatre était encore un peu plus tôt.

C'est à dire, plutôt très près de moi.

Quatre, qui a du sentir sa présence, ou autre chose, ce qui explique la manière dont il s'est sauvé de ma chambre…

Merci, Quatquat !

- Je viens accéder à ta _dernière requête_, Duo, murmure-t-il.

Sa voix, légèrement rauque, me donne des frissons, autant que son regard qui glisse sur moi comme une caresse.

- Euh… t'es en train de te foutre de moi, là, 'ro ? T'as trop bu, c'est ça ?

- Non, Duo. J'ai juste compris le message.

Ah… Parce qu'il y en avait un ? J'étais pas au courant…

- Tu sais,'ro, des fois je fais des trucs, j'm'en rends même pas compte…

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis là, pour répondre à ta demande inconsciente, transmise à travers ta chanson.

J'ai fait ça , moi ?

- Oui, Duo, dit-il comme si il avait pu lire dans mes pensées. J'aimerai aussi que tu me serres dans tes bras. J'ai aussi envie de rester allongé à tes côtés jusqu'à m'endormir. Cette chanson que tu as chanté en premier est magnifique, vraiment.

Je lui rend son sourire, mais mon cœur bat à la vitesse de la lumière…

Un message inconscient, hein ?

Des fois, vraiment, je percute pas assez vite.

Je croyais enfin être tout seul dans ma tête, mais apparemment, y a encore quelqu'un qui s'y planque et me fait faire des trucs en douce…

Allez, mon Duo, on se calme…

- Je l'aime beaucoup aussi, je lui répond comme je lui aurais demandé le sel à table. J'ai trouvé qu'elle correspondait à Trowa et Quatre, mais je… je ne pensais pas qu'elle te parlerait à toi aussi.

- Et pourtant, je trouve qu'elle est très appropriée à notre situation. Je te l'ai dit, Duo, j'aimerai beaucoup rester avec toi, cette nuit, comme avant. Si j'ai bien compris, tu ne sors pas encore avec Wufei, ce n'est donc pas le trahir que de se dire au revoir de cette façon.

Euh… de quoi il parle, là ?

Enfin, je veux dire, est-ce que je comprends bien de quoi il parle, où est-ce que je ne me suis pas vraiment rendu compte que je m'étais endormi et que je suis en plein rêve ?

Sa main qui s'approche de mon visage, pour dégager mon front des quelques mèches qui s'y trouvent; me rappelle qu'il attend ma réponse.

- _De cette façon_ ? Euh… ça veut dire quoi, 'ro ?

Sa main glisse maintenant dans mes cheveux dénattés et les caresse doucement.

Il sourit.

Ca y est, je suis foutu…

- Ne joue pas les bakas. _« Bien sûr, je peux accepter que nous n'allions nulle part, mais une dernière fois allons là-bas. »_ récite-t-il. Ce là-bas, ce peut-être ce lieu que connaissent tous les amants. Ou ce peut-être simplement le monde des rêves. Il n'y a que dans tes bras que j'y accède. A toi de décider, Duo.

Vraiment, je peux faire ça ?

Sérieusement, je suis super ému, il a raison, je suis un baka, je sais plus trop quoi dire...

Est-ce que j'ai le droit à ce bonheur alors que je l'ai trompé, même si on était plus vraiment ensemble ?

Alors que je pense sérieusement à avoir une nouvelle relation avec Wufei, pour qui j'ai de profonds sentiments ?

Alors que je n'arrive même pas à me sentir vraiment coupable, même si ça me fait quelque chose d'indéfinissable au fond de moi ?

Il me prend le visage entre ses mains.

- C'est si compliqué que ça ?

- 'ro…

- J'aimerai qu'on soit, une dernière fois, juste Heero qui t'aime et que tu aimes, et Duo que j'aime et qui m'aime. La question est simple, non : peux-tu accéder à cette requête, mon Duo ?

Je lui souris et j'ai honte parce que je pleure.

J'ai pas honte de pleurer, c'est humain.

C'est son amour qui me fait pleurer, je le mérite pas.

Il a vraiment appris à aimer, depuis la première guerre, c'est hallucinant.

Et j'y suis pour beaucoup...

J'aurai voulu être fort pour lui, mais le voir souffrir et en être la cause me blesse profondément.

Je dois le laisser partir, je viens de le comprendre.

Mais pas cette nuit.

Je jette mes bras autour de son cou.

- Merci, Heero.

- Baka… murmure-t-il. Je peux prendre ça pour un oui ?

J'hoche la tête avant de l'embrasser.

Réléna m'a rapporté une phrase que Mariemeia avait prononcé, qui l'avait marqué : _l'histoire est comme une valse sans fin dont les trois temps, la guerre, la paix et la révolution, s'enchaîneront à jamais._

J'ai l'impression que c'est ce que je vis depuis le début avec Heero : une guerre, une paix, une révolution personnelle qui l'a conduit à se remettre en cause et partir, puis une révolution militaire. Ensuite la paix et maintenant un bouleversement dans mes sentiments qui peut s'apparenter à une révolution, pour moi qui pensait ne jamais pouvoir aimer quelqu'un d'autre qu'Heero...

Ce baiser que nous échangeons m'en rappelle d'autres, à la même saveur douce-amère : celui que nous avons échangé le lendemain de notre première nuit d'amour, en pleine guerre, lorsqu'il nous a fallu redevenir les soldats et nier les être humains amoureux que nous venions de révéler ; cet autre, lorsqu'il est parti, mettant fin à notre relation après dix mois ; ce dernier, enfin, la nuit où il est revenu, la veille de notre reprise du combat.

Ce qui devait arriver… arrive donc une nouvelle fois !

Je passe une nouvelle fois la nuit avec Heero, et vu comme on est partis, elle va être mémorable...

Et après ça, je vais devoir renoncer à lui pour un temps indéterminé.

Malgré les apparences, j'ai l'impression, une fois de plus, de ne pas avoir eu le choix…

_Et merde…_

A suivre...

* * *

Notes : J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Comment ça, non ??? Bon, ça arrive, on peut pas contenter tout le monde… Que ça ne vous empêche pas de lire la suite surtout ! Bisous, Lysanea.

**_En bonus de consolation, voici les paroles originales de Paolo Nutini, Last Request_**. (l'est trop kawaiiiiiiiiiiiii)

Slow down, lie down,

Remember it's just you and me

Don't sell out, bow out

Remember how this used to be

I juste want you closer, is that alright ?

Baby let's go closer tonight

Grant my last request and just let me hold you

Dn't shrug your shoulders

Lay down beside me

Sure I can accept that we're going nowhere

But one last time let's go there

Lay down beside me

Now I've found, that I'm bound to wander down that one-way road

And I realise all about yours lies but I'm no wiser than the fool that I was before

Refrain

Tell me how, how can this be wrong ?

Refrain

Oh oh oh oh

Yeah lay down besoide

One last night let'sgo there

Lay down beside me.


	9. Duo dans l'instant : un nouveau départ

**Titre** : Duo dans l'instant.

**_Source_** : Gundam Wing AC

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance, POV de Duo…

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient !

**_Pairing _**: Duo/Wufei

**_Personnages_** :_ Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, allusion à Heero Yui Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner (allusion)._

**_Résumé_** : Les derniers adieux de Duo…

**_Notes de l'auteure_** : voici le dernier chapitre ! l'épilogue suivra de très près puisqu'ils vont ensemble… Mes excuses à ceux à qui j'avais promis ce dernier chapitre mercredi, j'ai eu un petit contre temps. J'espère que ça vous plaira à tous ! Enormes bises pour vous remercier pour votre soutien.

**

* * *

Duo dans l'instant : un nouveau départ.**

Je regarde la navette disparaître dans le ciel, emportant Trowa et Quatre vers leurs Colonies d'origine, puis je me tourne vers Wufei en souriant.

- Reste plus que moi !

- T'as le temps de prendre un dernier verre ? me demande-t-il alors qu'on quitte le spatioport.

- Largement ! Ma navette ne décolle que dans quatre heures. Tout le temps que tu peux m'accorder d'ici-là, je le prends !

- Bien, est-ce que quatre heures te suffisent, dans ce cas ?

Je m'arrête brusquement, surpris.

- T'es sérieux, Wu ?

Il continue d'avancer, me jetant juste un regard rapide par-dessus son épaule.

- Si t'arrives à être supportable, je vois pas où est le problème.

- Et au boulot, t'en auras pas ? je lui demande en le rattrapant.

- T'en fais pas. Je passe juste un coup de fil pour prévenir Une et Sally.

Ce qu'il fait dès qu'on arrive à la voiture, où on s'installe rapidement.

Je profite de son appel pour le regarder le plus discrètement possible.

Une de ses mèches de cheveux a glissé de son attache et caresse sa joue à chacun de ses mouvements.

Ma main me démange, j'avoue, j'ai envie de la replacer derrière son oreille…

Mais je ne m'autorise pas encore un tel geste.

Il coupe la communication et se tourne vers moi.

- C'est réglé. Pourquoi tu me regardais avec ces yeux-là, Maxwell ?

J'ai dit le plus discrètement possible, mais ça voulait pas dire que j'allais y arriver…

- Euh… quels yeux ?

- Ceux de quelqu'un qui veut quelque chose mais qui se retient de le demander.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ! Je remarquais juste qu'une de tes mèches de cheveux, d'habitude extrêmement bien retenus, s'était détachée.

- Oh, et tu te demandais si tu pouvais la remettre toi-même en place, ma ?

Je déteste quand il me devine aussi bien, alors je détourne la tête en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

- Ca va, on va pas en faire toute une histoire !

Je sens sa main sur mon épaule.

- Si, _Duo_, parce que c'est un geste très parlant, et le fait que tu te sois retenu de le faire est aussi éloquent. Tu n'aurais pas retenu ta main si tu avais eu Quatre face à toi, ou même Trowa, et je ne parle pas d'Heero.

L'entendre m'appeler par mon prénom m'a fait sursauter, et le reste de ses paroles me force à me tourner vers lui.

- Ca veut dire quoi, Wu ?

- Que toi et moi, on a des choses à se dire. Je te propose d'aller chez moi, on sera plus tranquilles pour discuter.

- Allons-y !

Mon ton léger ne nous trompe ni l'un, ni l'autre…

Il me lance un dernier regard avant de démarrer la voiture.

Dix minutes plus tard, on est chez lui, dans son appartement de fonction qu'il a si bien su aménager.

C'est vraiment chez lui.

Ce que je veux dire, c'est que quiconque le connaît ne peut que se dire, en y entrant, que c'est bien du Wufei Chang.

J'enlève mes chaussures avant de m'installer sur son fameux canapé-lit typiquement chinois, et typiquement Wufei.

Ca s'appelle un _lit de luohan_ et ça ressemble à un canapé parce qu'il y a trois côtés. Wufei nous a expliqué que pour les chinois, ce type de lit sert plus à la méditation qu'au repos.

Heureusement qu'il a une chambre avec un vrai lit - à baldaquin, la classe - pour dormir et se reposer…

- C'est vraiment un super appart, Wu, on s'y sent tout de suite bien, il apaise.

- Merci, c'est le but. Je te prépare un chocolat ?

J'hausse les sourcils.

- T'en as ?

- Pour toi, oui. Il faut bien que je m'équipe pour recevoir mes amis.

- C'est trop cool, merci ! Je veux bien alors, avec plaisir. Tu veux que je te donne un coup de main ?

- Non, reste assis, j'arrive.

Il disparaît dans la cuisine pour mettre l'eau pour son thé et le lait pour mon chocolat à bouillir, puis il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Tu dois être très attendu, sur L2.

- Hilde me saoule avec la ferraille, t'imagines pas ! On sait qu'elle est capable de s'en sortir seule, elle a pas besoin de moi. J'aimerai tellement qu'elle se rende compte de ses capacités ! Je vais quand même l'aider, mais je vais avoir pas mal de boulot avec l'orphelinat.

- Sans compter tout ce que tu vas devoir faire officieusement pour maintenir de bonnes relations entre les Colonies et la Terre et préserver la Paix.

- Oui, mais j'ai déjà mon réseau de confiance. Même si j'ai gardé cette vieille habitude de toujours faire le boulot moi-même, je sais que je vais pas pouvoir tout assurer tout seul.

- Reconnaître ses limites est une force en soi.

- Venant de toi, je le prend comme un compliment, Wu.

- C'en est un.

Je reste sans voix, un court instant.

Faut le faire, quand même…

- Tu nous as dit que tu avais déjà des missions en tant que Preventer. Je me doute bien que tu ne puisses pas en parler, mais tu penses que ça va te plaire ?

- Ca dépend de beaucoup de choses.

- Comme ?

- Les missions en elles-mêmes, qui peuvent être très différentes, où je suis affecté, pour combien de temps, les objectifs à atteindre. Mais je crois bien que ça va me plaire, oui, y a pas mal de boulot et c'est assez diversifié. Après m'être autant trompé en ayant tant cru aux vertus de la guerre, je souhaite réparer mon erreur et croire en la Paix, en aidant à l'imposer durablement.

- Je comprend.

- Tu es le mieux placé pour. Après tout, tu fais la même chose. Tu veux donner aux orphelins comme toi tout ce qu'il t'a manqué. De la même façon que la guerre t'a rendu orphelin, celle où nous avons combattu et tué les a rendu orphelins aussi. Nous ne pouvons nier notre responsabilité. Nous ne pouvons que tenter de réparer pour trouver la paix en nous.

- On s'en sort plutôt bien, non ?

- On est sur la bonne voie, je suis d'accord.

- En tout cas, j'espère que plusieurs de tes missions t'enverront sur L2, comme ça, on pourra se voir souvent, je lui dit en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il me rend mon regard un instant.

- Tu sais, _Duo_…

Le sifflement de la théière nous fait sursauter.

Wufei grimace et se lève.

Il revient peu après, portant un plateau chargé de mon chocolat, de son thé et de gâteaux.

Beaucoup de gâteaux.

Je le regarde le poser sur la table basse.

- Dis, Wu, tu attendais quelqu'un ?

- C'était au cas où Trowa, Quatre et toi aviez le temps de venir ici prendre un verre. C'est bien que ce soit toi qui sois là, finalement, ça limitera le gâchis. Et s'il en reste, tu pourras en prendre pour le voyage.

Il est tellement gentil, je peux pas résister, je lui saute au cou en hurlant un « merci Wufei ! » qui sort du fond du cœur.

Je me rends très rapidement compte de notre position et je commence à me reculer, lorsque je sens ses bras se refermer autour de moi et me serrer contre lui.

- Wu… Fei ?

- Ca va me manquer, murmure-t-il, le nez enfoui dans mon cou. Ca m'a déjà tellement manqué, pendant la guerre et jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'avais beau être quelqu'un d'autre, il y avait toujours une partie de moi à qui tu manquais, même dans les combats. J'aimais voir ton ombre se tailler un chemin dans les rangs ennemis. Je sais que tu es mal à l'aise avec ça, mais tu étais vraiment un Dieu au combat, beau, cruel, implacable, le bras armé d'une Justice qu'on devait faire seuls. Cette vision me manquait douloureusement, Duo.

- Fallait pas te tromper de camp, je répond sur le même ton.

L'humour, toujours, même dans un moment aussi important que celui qu'on est en train de vivre.

Quand tout est trop fort, il faut faire retomber la pression.

Il se recule pour me regarder dans les yeux, mais garde ses bras autour de moi, m'enserrant toujours aussi étroitement.

Je ne fais pas un geste pour me dégager.

Pourquoi le ferrais-je, je me sens si bien !

- Je ne regrette rien, Duo, j'assume la totalité de mes actes. Est-ce que tu crois que ce qui s'est passé entre nous, dans l'espace, serait arrivé si nous avions été dans le même camp ?

Oups, j'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi à ça…

- Je… je ne sais vraiment pas, Wu.

Il me pince le nez en douceur – je savais même pas que c'était possible – tout en me souriant.

- Ne sois pas si attristé, je n'ai pas la réponse non plus, tu sais.

Il me libère et se recule, et je reprends ma place en avalant un gâteau en silence.

Manger, occuper sa bouche pour reprendre contenance et éviter de sortir des conneries.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas, alors ? je demande, le nez dans ma tasse de chocolat.

Désolé, j'ai pas trouvé mieux…

- J'aurais préféré que ça se passe dans d'autres conditions, mais puisque tu m'as assuré que ce n'était pas une stratégie, je ne t'en veux pas. Et toi, tu regrettes ?

- Comme toi, juste les circonstances, parce que le reste... enfin, je veux dire… euh… tu vois…

Vite, un autre gâteau, et accessoirement, de l'air, que mes joues reprennent une couleur normale…

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, oui, me répond Wufei avec un petit sourire éloquent. L'important, c'est qu' Heero nous ait pardonné. Enfin, surtout à toi.

- Tu sais, il dit qu'il n'y a rien à pardonner, vu le contexte.

- Alors vous allez vous retrouver, bientôt.

Je pose ma tasse.

- Nous retrouvez ? Non, Wufei, si c'est bien dans le sens d'être à nouveau ensemble. C'est pas possible, après ce qui s'est passé entre toi et moi dans l'espace. C'est pas arrivé sans raisons.

- Alors, c'est fini ?

- Oui. Il pense qu'on a commencé quelque chose tous les deux, là-haut, peut-être même avant, et que je devrai aller au bout de mon histoire avec toi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange, Duo ?

Je soupire avant de reprendre une longue gorgée de chocolat.

- Je n'ai pas choisi, Wu. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que j'aurai décidé, si Heero m'avait demandé de revenir avec lui. Aurais-je choisi de le suivre lui ou de le quitter définitivement pour toi ? Tu comprends ?

- C'est toi, apparemment, qui n'as pas compris. Tu as le choix, Duo. Heero t'a donné son avis, que tu n'es pas obligé d'écouter. Tu peux rester seul ou le suivre. Tu n'as pas hésité à lui désobéir lors de certaines missions, aujourd'hui qu'il te donne un conseil et non un ordre de mission, tu penses à obéir comme à un ordre. Il serait ravi de l'apprendre !

Je repose ma tasse, surpris de ne pas avoir compris ça tout seul, tellement c'est évident…

Pt'ain, je suis tellement habitué à ce qu'Heero ait raison et qu'il ait toujours pris les bonnes décisions, que j'ai suivi son raisonnement sans broncher.

Même si, encore une fois, il a raison, et m'a proposé la meilleure solution, en apparence, je n'ai pas à faire ce qu'il m'a conseillé si ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Je lève les yeux sur Wufei, son regard accroche le mien un long moment.

Ce que je veux ?

C'est si évident que je n'ai pas réagi aux propos d'Heero, ne protestant que faiblement.

Je veux…

… Wufei.

Je lui souris, avalant un énième gâteau sans le quitter des yeux.

Un proverbe chinois dit que le véritable chemin pour toucher le cœur d'un homme passe par son estomac…

Wufei me rend mon sourire, je crois qu'il a compris ce que moi-même je viens de réaliser, je le vois à la lueur qui traverse son regard sombre.

- Une de mes missions consiste à établir une base de Preventers sur les Colonies.

Euh… pourquoi il me dit ça, j'ai l'air de vouloir m'engager ?

Et pourquoi il change de sujet ?

Je ne le quitte pas des yeux alors qu'il repose sa tasse et se tourne complètement vers moi.

Dans son mouvement, sa mèche, toujours aussi indisciplinée, glisse de nouveau de son attache.

C'est sans aucune hésitation et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte que cette fois-là, je tends ma main pour la remettre en place.

- Je peux m'occuper de celle qu'on projette d'installer sur L2, continue-t-il. Si tu es d'accord.

Ma main se fige alors que je viens de replacer la mèche derrière son oreille.

Il a bien compris ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête.

Et moi je comprend qu'il n'a pas changé de sujet, absolument pas…

Je le regarde, il sourit, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas si sûr de lui qu'il n'y paraît.

Il a peur que je dise non.

Les mots sont parfois insuffisants pour rassurer.

Alors je pose ma main sur sa nuque et attire son visage vers le mien.

Et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il ne tarde pas à les entrouvrir à la demande de ma langue qui les caresse, provocante.

Mais c'est lui qui approfondit notre baiser en investissant ma bouche de la sienne tout en m'attirant contre lui.

Je répond avec la même fougue, en y mettant tout ce que je ressens pour lui, même si je n'arrive pas encore à le définir.

Mais c'est très fort.

C'est un baiser passionné que nous échangeons durant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus respirer.

L'intensité de notre étreinte nous a fait basculés, et je me retrouve allongé sur lui.

Je dégage ses mèches qui ont glissé en nombre sur son visage et lui sourit tendrement, avant de rouler sur le côté.

Il se réinstalle aussi, et on finit par se retrouver allongés tous les deux sur le côté, face à face, l'un contre l'autre, jambes entremêlées.

J'ai une main sur son cœur, qui bat si vite, et l'autre dans son dos, qui le caresse doucement sous sa chemise.

Il a son bras sous ma tête et l'autre qui caresse ma hanche sous mon pull relevé, m'envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps.

J'ai parfois ma langue dans sa bouche et parfois la sienne dans la mienne.

J'ai ses yeux qui plonge dans les miens ou les miens qui se noient dans le puits sans fond de son regard sombre.

J'ai le cœur qui cogne si fort dans ma poitrine que j'ai l'impression de l'entendre résonner, et le sien lui répond en écho, avec la même puissance, le même rythme effréné.

Les heures qui suivent ne sont plus une succession de minutes mais de baisers et de tendres caresses.

On ne peut pas aller plus loin, parce que la nuit d'avant, c'est avec Heero que j'ai fait l'amour.

Même si ce n'était qu'un adieu, que ça ne doit pas plus compter que ça, on l'a fait.

C'est trop tôt, je me sens trop mal à l'aise pour le faire avec Wufei si tôt après l'avoir fait avec Heero.

J'ai encore des images d'Heero et moi, des pincements au cœur, des coups de chaud, je ne veux pas tout mélanger.

J'aime toujours Heero, ça ne s'efface pas, ce genre de sentiments, c'est ancré en moi.

Mais j'ai de profonds sentiments pour Wufei et je veux être avec lui, aujourd'hui.

Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour stabiliser tout ça.

Wufei me comprend et m'approuve, ça me suffit et me rassure.

Ce qui est génial, c'est qu'on ne ressent aucune frustration, on est tellement bien, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

C'est étrange, parce que je ne pensais pas que je pourrais ressentir ça avec quelque un d'autre qu'Heero.

C'est différend.

Mais tout aussi agréable.

Tellement agréable que ça ne me dérangerais pas de rester des jours entiers comme ça…

Malheureusement, j'ai une navette à prendre.

On s'autorise un dernier câlin et il me raccompagne au spatioport.

- J'ai une chose à te confier, me dit-il alors qu'on vient de se garer.

Je referme la portière de la voiture, comme j'allais descendre.

- Je t'écoute.

- Mon obsession de Treize ne venait pas seulement de ce qu'il était le créateur d'Oz, responsable de la mort de Meiran et de la destruction de ma colonie. Vous m'avez demandé, un jour, si je le connaissais avant.

- Oui, et tu nous as juré que non.

- Non, je ne le connaissais pas avant ce premier duel sur son bateau. Mais je l'ai revu après, deux fois. En secret. Les deux fois, on s'est battus, puis on s'est aimés. Exactement comme nous deux, dans l'espace.

On m'a toujours dit que j'avais les yeux ronds, mais là, ce devait être des cercles parfaits.

Wufei et… _Treize Kushrenada_ ?

Mais… mais… mais… c'est, enfin _c'était_ un vrai pédophile, ce type !

Bon, j'exagère…

Ils avaient quoi… neuf ans d'écart ?

Je peux comprendre, nous n'avions de nos quinze ans que l'apparente fragilité.

Moi, j'avais un peu la connerie en plus, mais côté déconne parce que mon QI n'était pas celui d'un ado en pleine crise, mais bien d'un surdoué que je me serai bien passé d'être…

Bref, je peux comprendre que Treize avec son code d'honneur et son goût pour toutes les valeurs anciennes ait craqué pour Wufei, la Tradition incarnée, le seul survivant du réputé et respecté clan du Dragon…

Je comprend aussi Wufei, non seulement Treize était pas mal du tout, mais c'était aussi un vrai chevalier, un vrai gentleman, avec des valeurs et des principes équivalents ou presque à ceux que défend notre Dragon.

Je comprend enfin combien ça a dû être difficile de le voir mourir et d'en être responsable, même si c'était dans le cadre d'un combat loyal…

Et je lui ai fait revivre ça, lorsqu'on s'est battus et aimés dans l'espace…

Quel abruti !

- Je suis désolé, Wu…

Il me regarde, surpris.

- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

- Je ne savais pas…Bien sûr, j'ai pas vraiment contrôlé ce qui s'est passé là-haut, mais bon…

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit. Je ne le voulais pas, avec Treize, et pourtant…

- Tu l'aimais ?

- Lors de notre dernier combat qui lui a coûté la vie, je n'ai cessé de lui répéter qu'il me faisait horreur, que je le détestais. Mais d'une manière bien particulière, je crois que oui, je l'aimais. Je ne sais pas quel forme d'amour c'était. Parce que par-dessus, il y avait toute ma haine, ma rancœur, ma soif de vengeance, et la honte d'être si faible face à l'ennemi qui avait causé tant de douleur parmi les miens.

- Et tu avais aussi peut-être un peu honte de ce que tu ressentais pour lui, tu devais bien te rendre compte qu'il t'attirait, puisque vous avez couché ensemble ? Personne ne peut te forcer, Wufei.

- Oui, j'ai été faible en lui cédant, mais aujourd'hui, je ne regrette plus de l'avoir fait. Ca fait partie des souvenirs que je garderai de cet homme qui représente beaucoup pour moi, encore aujourd'hui. Sa mort m'a bouleversé. Je respectais l'homme et la manière dont il défendait ses principes, même si je n'adhérai pas à ceux-ci.. Mais c'est fini, tout ça. Je tenais juste à ce que tu connaisses cette partie de mon passé récent, qui est importante.

- Merci de ta confiance, Wufei, merci de m'en avoir parlé.

- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour que tu te sentes obligé de dire oui, mais… est-ce que tu accepterais de me parler un peu plus de Solo, un jour ?

Je me crispe, comme à chaque fois.

- Je vous en ai déjà beaucoup dit, tu sais, même si ça vous paraît peu.

- Je sais, Duo. Sache seulement que si tu veux me parler un jour, je serais ravi d'en apprendre plus sur l'homme que j'aime.

- Même ses zones d'ombre ?

- Surtout elles. « Au lieu de maudire les ténèbres, allume donc une petite lumière.» ou on dit aussi « Il vaut mieux allumer une bougie que maudire l'obscurité. » C'est ce que tu as fait, avec nous. Tu peux continuer, même juste avec moi, tu sais.

Je lui souris avant de l'embrasser.

- Merci.

- Merci à toi. Allez, tu vas louper ta navette.

- Ca ne me dérangerai pas tant que ça, si je n'étais pas si attendu par les gosses.

On sort de la voiture et on avance jusqu'au hangar.

Je dépose mes affaires dans la soute et revient lui dire au revoir.

On se retrouve face à face.

- Cette fois, c'est l'heure.

Il hoche la tête.

- Je t'aime, Duo.

- Wufei… je… euh…

Merde, je me sens trop con...

Mon cœur bat super vite, je ressens plein de choses, mais je ne peux pas encore lui dire ces mots-là…

Je crois qu'il comprend.

Dis donc, il comprend beaucoup de choses, en ce moment…

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres.

- J'ai besoin de te le dire, parce que je me suis fait la promesse de ne plus jamais laisser une personne que j'aime partir sans lui avoir dit ce que je ressens avant.

Meiran… je comprends mieux.

- Je sais que tu as des sentiments forts pour moi, continue-t-il, ça me suffit. Enfin, pour l'instant.

- D'accord. Alors à bientôt, Wu.

- A très bientôt, Duo.

C'est lui qui s'approche pour m'embrasser.

Moi, j'aurai pas osé pour pas le gêner, il est très pudique.

En tout cas, ce dernier baiser est doux et chargé de promesses.

Oui, à très bientôt, Wufei…

Sur un dernier clin d'œil, je grimpe dans ma navette.

Je décolle mon visage de la petite fenêtre que lorsqu'il n'est plus qu'un point minuscule parmi tant d'autres.

Ce qu'il ne sera jamais dans ma vie, pas plus qu'Heero, Trowa et Quatre…

* * *

**Notes** : _ma_ signifie n'est-ce pas, c'est vrai en chinois.

Merci d'avoir lu encore une fois ! l'épilogue dans quelques heures...


	10. Epilogue : Duo dans la vie

**Titre** : Duo dans l'après : la fin d'une époque.

**_Source_** : Gundam Wing AC, Endless Waltz

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance, POV de Duo, flash back.

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, sauf le fils adoptif de Trowa et Quatre, Seven (parce que 3x4 7 ) ni la chanson !

**_Pairing _**: c'est un peu trop compliqué pour les noter...

**_Personnages_** :_ Heero Yui, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton (Trowa Bloom), Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Sally Po, Réléna, Seven Raberba Winner Bloom_

**_Résumé_** : Duo dans la vie, le titre parle de lui-même... Les années qui suivent le précédent chapitre, racontées par Duo.

**

* * *

Duo dans la vie.**

Wufei est resté un an et demi avec moi sur L2 à recruter et former les Preventers pour la base nouvellement créée, alors que je m'occupais de l'orphelinat Maxwell, et que j'en ouvrais un deuxième, baptisé Solo Scythe.

J'allais pas inclure le nom de la Mort en baptisant l'orphelinat Solo Deathscythe, déjà que mettre Scythe, qui veut dire la Faux, l'évoque implicitement…

Mais je le devais à mon fidèle compagnon de guerre, alors j'ai opté pour garder la deuxième partie…

Sa construction autant que son nom ont, en tout cas, très bien été accueillis et on a reçu pas mal d'aide alors qu'il était même pas encore en chantier.

J'en suis très fier, encore aujourd'hui.

Mais j'ai quitté rapidement L2 pour suivre Wufei sur la nouvelle colonie de L5 qui a été rebâtie à l'identique de celle détruite, New Little China.

En fait, elle a un numéro, L5 X13101 mais c'est plus humain de lui donner un nom…

Nous y avons vécu un an et demi aussi, passé à la reconstruction et à l'aménagement.

Durant ces trois années passées sur L2 puis L5, nous avons souvent vu les autres, on se rendait visite à tour de rôle.

Heero aussi.

Au début, c'était un peu bizarre, il y avait un malaise qui persistait malgré nos efforts.

Il faut dire que Wufei et moi, on est devenus de plus en plus amoureux au fil du temps, et au début de notre relation, même en étant simplement l'un à côté de l'autre, ça se sentait, ça crevait les yeux, même.

Quand Heero a commencé à avoir des relations sérieuses et longues de son côté, on s'est détendus.

Quand il est vraiment tombé amoureux, ça a été possible de se revoir plus régulièrement et même seuls, sans ambiguïté ni gêne.

J'avoue, quand je l'ai vu la première fois avec _l'autre_, cete complicité qu'il n'avait qu'avec moi m'a fait mal.

Mais c'est passé rapidement.

Ca fait toujours quelque chose de voir son premier amour avec quelque un d'autre, mais ça m'a aussi permis de comprendre combien j'aimais Wufei.

Donc, après ces trois ans dans les Colonies, on a rejoint Trowa et Quatre sur Terre, où ils se sont installés tous les deux après un an passé chacun sur sa Colonie, et où ils se sont mariés.

Avec l'aide de Quatre, Trowa et Catherine ont reprit, reconstruit et agrandit le cirque, et ont ouvert une Ecole peu après, ainsi que des Ateliers, tout ça sur Terre.

Dès le début, je leur ai donné un coup de main avec les plus jeunes, en leur apprenant des tours de magie, des exercices pour être plus souples et agiles.

Mes années d'errance en tant qu'orphelin des rues ne m'auront pas servi qu'à moi, en définitif, et c'est tant mieux.

J'ai donné aussi des cours d'arts martiaux à côté, Wufei m'a entraîné pendant les trois ans passés dans l'espace.

Ca me sert encore aujourd'hui, depuis que je suis directeur du Rebirth, le centre d'animation pour jeunes – et moins jeunes – en difficulté que j'ai crée dès notre arrivée.

C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai toujours ressenti ce besoin de travailler avec les enfants et les ados.

Heero nous a finalement rejoint à son tour, huit mois après notre installation.

C'est comme ça qu'en l'an 201 AC, on a enfin tenu notre promesse de revivre un jour sous le même ciel et encore mieux, sous le même toit.

Ça été différent de notre première expérience, parce qu'on était plus des ados précoces, mais des adultes attardés !!!

Mais on a vraiment été heureux dès le départ.

Il y a eu des moments difficiles, comme ma rupture avec Wufei.

C'est idiot, en plus, ce qui s'est passé ; à peu près en même temps, on a eu une aventure chacun de notre côté.

On a réagit avec la même violence, mais parce qu'il le fallait, c'était ce qu'on attendait de nous, et pas parce qu'on le ressentait vraiment.

On a finit par se rendre compte qu'on ne s'aimait plus vraiment, on était devenus des amis qui couchent ensemble.

Certains couples deviennent des étrangers et perdent la passion amoureuse au point d'aller voir ailleurs parce qu'ils n'arrivent plus à se retrouver, leurs corps ne se reconnaissent plus.

Nous, on se connaissait par cœur, nos corps aussi, on avait aucun problème de ce côté.

Mais la flamme qu'il y avait entre nous et en nous s'est éteinte.

Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Une chance pour nous que ça nous soit arriver en même temps et à tous les deux.

Il n'empêche, la rupture a été difficile.

Enfin, ce qui a été difficile, ça a surtout été de réapprendre tous ces gestes qu'on ne faisait plus qu'à deux.

Quand on a vécu six ans avec quelqu'un on prend des habitudes.

On vivait toujours sur le même toit, mais pas dans la même chambre, pas dans le même lit, même si on a continuer à le partager après de temps en temps.

J'ai déjà que sur ce plan-là, tout allait bien…

Enfin bon, il a fini par demander une mission dans l'espace pour prendre un peu de distance quelque temps.

Une mission qui a duré un an, quand même.

Forcément, il m'a manqué.

Mais durant ce temps-là, après avoir un peu profité de mon célibat, j'ai eu de nouvelles aventures. Quatre me reprochait un peu mon attitude, il disait que c'était comme si je voulais rattraper un retard imaginaire, parce que je n'avais eu que deux histoires sérieuses dans ma vie, à savoir Heero et Wufei.

Je ne suis pas devenu une _Marie couche-toi là_.

Enfin, un _Jean-Paul couche-toi là._

J'ai juste multiplié mes sorties et mes conquêtes sur une courte période, comme pour combler le vide de l'absence de Wufei.

Et puis j'ai fini par me calmer, grâce à Heero, Trowa et Quatre, dès que ça leur était possible aux deux derniers, entre leurs boulots et élever leur fils adoptif, Seven.

C'est donc Heero qui a fini par m'accompagner régulièrement pendant mes sorties.

C'est vrai qu'au cours de toutes ces années, nous n'avons cessé de nous rapprocher, tous les cinq.

Après ma rupture avec Wufei, j'ai de nouveau partagé des moments très forts avec Heero.

Nous nous sommes de nouveau beaucoup confiés l'un à l'autre.

On a bientôt plus eu de secrets l'un pour l'autre, on s'est tout raconté sur ces années à mener sa propre vie chacun de son côté.

On s'est fait pas mal de soirées souvenirs aussi, avec les autres, qu'on finissait invariablement dans sa chambre ou dans la mienne, à dormir ensemble.

J'ai bien dit dormir.

Du moins, au début.

Bah oui, c'est quand même d'Heero et moi, dont on parle…

Aussi, ça n'a surpris personne de nous voir ensemble à nouveau...

… dix ans après notre première rencontre...

Là, au moins, on ne pouvait pas dire que nous n'étions pas prêts, on a eu le temps de se construire, de se détruire avec d'autres relations, de se reconstruire.

On sait ce qu'on ne veut pas…

… et ce qu'on veut.

Ce que je veux, aujourd'hui, c'est Heero Yui.

Un homme qui a énormément compté pour moi, et qui compte encore énormément aujourd'hui, m'a dit un jour : « il y a quelque chose après Heero Yui ».

C'est vrai, et j'ai bien fait d'aller voir ce que c'était.

Parce que je sais aujourd'hui que ça en valait la peine.

Et que si je n'avais pas pris ce risque d'aller voir, je n'aurais jamais compris que oui, il y avait quelque chose après Heero Yui, mais que c'est lui qu'il me fallait dans ma vie.

On peut rencontrer son âme sœur dès sa première histoire d'amour, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est forcément prêt.

Avoir retrouvé Heero après avoir vécu et grandi en aimant Wufei pendant 6 ans ne veut pas dire que nous resteront ensemble toute notre vie, ni qu'il est mon âme sœur, je le sais bien.

Mais il est celui qui partage ma vie aujourd'hui, c'est lui dont j'ai envie et besoin à mes côtés jour après jour.

Et quelque soit notre avenir, nous serons toujours liés.

Comme Wufei et moi.

Comme Trowa et Quatre.

Comme chacun de nous cinq, en fait, avec les quatre autres, même si ça se manifeste différemment.

Personne d'autre que nous ne sait réellement ce que nous avons vécu et traversé, ensemble et séparément.

Personne ne se doute qu'en ce Noël de l'An 206 Après la Colonisation, ces 10 ans de Paix que tout le monde fêtent à travers l'univers, représentent pour nous cinq autre chose : la famille que nous formons est née, il y a dix ans.

Nous-mêmes, ceux que nous sommes aujourd'hui, nous sommes nés en ce Noël 196, avec cette Paix.

C'est aussi et surtout cela que nous fêtons, réunis autour du sapin, tous les cinq plus un, toujours unis comme les cinq doigts de la main par une amitié renforcée par la vie, tout simplement.

Je me souviens de la sagesse d'un proverbe que Wufei a partagé avec nous, un soir, qui disait qu'il est plus facile de devenir amis au hasard d'une rencontre que de le rester dans la vie.

On a pas connu cette difficulté dans ce sens-là…

On a eu du mal à se lier, mais une fois fait, ça s'est révélé pire qu'un nœud marin, notre amitié est d'une solidité et d'une constance à toute épreuve.

Et on a eu le temps et les occasions, en dix ans, de l'éprouver…

Et si je porte aujourd'hui encore la croix du Père Maxwell autour du cou, ce n'est plus simplement en souvenir de lui et de Sœur Hélène.

Mais bien parce que je crois enfin que quelqu'un veille sur nous, là-haut, où qu'il soit et quel que soit le nom qu'on lui a donné à travers les âges et l'espace, et encore aujourd'hui.

Et qu'il m'a envoyé un ange gardien en la personne de Quatre Raberba Winner.

Deux anges appelés sur Terre Triton Bloom dit Trowa Bloom et Wufei Chang.

Et un archange en la personne d'Hereban Ywane dit Heero Yui, ancien pilote des Wing, Wing Zéro et Wing Zero Custom, seul Gundam avec des ailes immaculées.

Ce même pilote qui n'en est plus un, qui, sentant mon regard, se tourne vers moi et se rapproche encore.

- Tout va bien, mon ange ?

J'oublie parfois qu'il me considère comme son ange, lui aussi…

J'ai été l'Ange de la Destruction, le Dieu de la Mort, aux ailes noires et aux angles tranchants…

Mais Heero a toujours su voir que tout ça, je le portais comme une croix, justement, comme celle du Père Maxwell qui me rappelait le poids de sa disparition, le sacrifice de Solo.

Heero a toujours su voir celui qu'il y avait sous l'habit du prêtre.

C'est lui qui a compris le premier que le pull rouge qui a complété mon habit, pendant la deuxième guerre, symbolisait le sang versé durant la première.

Mais c'est fini, tout ça.

L'amour d'Heero et de Wufei a révélé un jeune homme libéré et réconcilié avec son passé.

Et heureux, vraiment, même soumis aux épreuves de la vie.

Je sens la main d'Heero qu'il a posé sur mon bras, et je rencontre son regard interrogateur et vaguement inquiet.

Il parle un peu plus qu'avant, mais seulement quand c'est nécessaire…

Mais je parle le Heero couramment, maintenant, alors d'une caresse sur la joue, je le rassure.

- Tout va très bien, mon cœur. Je suis heureux, comme à chaque Noël passé tous ensemble.

Une ombre apparaît soudain au dessus de nous.

On relève la tête dans un même mouvement pour voir Seven, le fils adoptif de Trowa et Quatre, âgé de six ans, penché au dessus de nous.

- Papa m'a dit de mettre une chaise derrière vous et de monter dessus en tendant le bras au-dessus de vos têtes sans lâcher la fleur.

Nos regards se portent vers l'autre côté du sapin où Trowa, Quatre et Wufei se marrent, mais je suis sûr que c'est une idée de Quatre.

- On a pas besoin de gui pour s'embrasser, Quatquat.

- Ca porte bonheur, mon Dodo.

- Pas besoin de ça pour être heureux non plus, remarque Heero. Mais pour faire plaisir à Seven, on va faire comme si on y croyait.

Heero attire mon visage et m'embrasse tendrement, juste au moment où l'horloge sonne le premier coup de minuit.

- Joyeux Noël, mon ange, murmure-t-il contre mes lèvres.

- Toi aussi, mon cœur. Joyeux Noël à vous tous !

- Joyeux Noël !

Après les embrassades et les vœux, Trowa disparaît un moment et revient avec le violon qu'il tend à Quatre et sa flûte, qu'il assemble.

On se relève pour se caler dans le canapé, alors qu'ils commencent à jouer les airs de Noël d'avant la Colonisation, dans une si parfaite harmonie qu'ils créent comme une bulle autour de nous.

Assis entre Heero et Wufei, Seven qui s'endort sur mes genoux, je passe encore cette année un merveilleux Noël, remplaçant tous ceux que je n'ai pas pu fêter, plus jeune.

Oui, j'y pense encore.

Je ne serai pas celui que je suis aujourd'hui, si j'oubliais d'où je viens...

Après la Messe qui a lieu au Palais de Sank, nos amis vont tous venir chez nous pour nous rejoindre.

Oui, il y aura assez de place.

Réléna aussi sera là, elle se débrouillera, quitte à passer par la fenêtre, parce que Wufei et elle sont ensemble depuis quelques mois.

On a décidément les mêmes goûts en matière d'homme…

Il y aura aussi Zechs, Noin et leurs deux enfants, Une et Mariemeia, dont elle est devenue la tutrice légale il y a huit ans, Catherine, Sally, Hilde et Dorothy, accompagnées de leurs chéris, et d'autres amis proches dont Howard.

On ne va pas dormir, cette nuit, cette année encore, et demain matin, on ouvrira les cadeaux.

Mais pour l'instant, je veux juste profiter de cette douce musique et de la chaleur et de l'amour des personnes qui m'entourent…

Solo, Père Maxwell, Sœur Hélène, j'ai une pensée cette année encore pour vous…

J'espère que de là-haut, vous me voyez et êtes heureux pour moi, vous qui m'avez montré la voie.

Et toi aussi, mon fidèle Deathscythe, poussière dans l'univers depuis dix ans.

Merci à vous.

Et Joyeux Noël…

_Mon beau sapin, roi des forêts  
Que j'aime ta verdure !  
Quand par l'hiver, bois et guérets  
Sont dépouillés de leurs attraits  
Mon beau sapin, roi des forêts  
Tu gardes ta parure. _

Toi que Noël planta chez nous  
Au saint anniversaire,  
Mon beau sapin, comme il est doux  
De te voir briller par nous,  
Toi que Noël planta chez nous  
Scintillant de lumière.

Mon beau sapin tes verts sommets  
Et leur fidèle ombrage  
De la foi qui ne ment jamais  
De la constance et de la paix.  
Mon beau sapin tes verts sommets  
M'offrent la douce image...

**OWARI**

* * *

**Notes de l'auteure** : voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cet épilogue. Pour les amateurs de Wu/Duo, je suis désolée si cette fin vous déçois, je n'ai pas pu concevoir ça autrement. En même temps ils sont très jeunes, tout peu arriver… Mais Wu et Duo ont vécu une belle histoire (si si je vous jure) et Heero et Duo n'ont pas eu cette possibilité à cause de plein de choses, alors voilà… Merci à tous pour vos reviews et ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu par oubli, sachez que chaque review a compté pour moi alors merci du fond du cœur. Enormes bisous à tous, pour les auteurs bonne continuation, et à bientôt j'espère ! Lysanea. 


End file.
